


Hooked

by Sicario



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Advanced Idea Mechanics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Violence, Danger, Depression, Evil Chat Noir, Explicit Language, F/M, It gets better I promise, Kleptomania, Loss of Innocence, Masks, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Non-Canon Relationship, OC's because Paris is empty af in the show, Opposites Attract, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Tags May Change, Teen Romance, This gon b long folks, Thriller, Villain Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicario/pseuds/Sicario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The messy black face paint around his eyes only made them become more vivid in their emerald green color, he approached her slowly with unrivaled confidence bolstering in his posture. He eyed her up and down before revealing a large grin, the cherry on top to his big-headed persona.</p><p>"Can't say the heroes I read about wear polka-dots," he told her.</p><p>She raised and eyebrow before retorting. "Says the knock-off Cat Woman.""</p><p>(Because there aren't nearly enough villain Chat Noir origin stories out there.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is this so short? Oh wait, I'm lazy. Enjoy!  
> \- Audacieux/Sicario

Adrien stared with wide eyes at the incomprehensible sight before him. His hair was wild, untamed from previously waking up, bags settled beneath his eyes from endless hours of work. He was wearing his attire from the previous day having passed out from exhaustion, a pair jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt. His glasses seemed to have slipped off his face after passing out at his desk.

Before him was a large case, full of strange equipment and a rather peculiar looking “suit” along with a ridiculous looking trench coat that looked like it came straight out of a gritty detective film made in the sixties.

The number pad from which it was supposed to be open with hung loosely at the side, wires ajar from where they came. Adrien rubbed the sleep from his face, hoping to open his eyes to see a normal, sleek-looking suit. To no avail, he opened his eyes to the same sight.

What was he, a kid discovering a treasure chest? “As if, get a grip.”

Adrien sighed and slinked down into his comfortable office chair and lazily set his eyes on the sealing. What was he to do about the case now that he carelessly opened it? Was he even meant to open it? A number of questions bombarded his mind at incomprehensible speeds. He tried his best to clear his conscience, he wasn’t thinking clearly and that didn’t much help the situation

“I should’ve left it like I said I would but my dumb ass just had to open it.” He remarked hopelessly. A part of Adrien wanted to shove the case in the storage room and forget it’s location forever. However, he begrudgingly felt a small part of him drawn towards the case in curiosity of what purpose the objects inside served. For a while, he eyed the equipment suspiciously, taking in every detail, tracing over the exterior.

First of all, how do you even fit like fifteen knives into a case along with two pairs of what looked to be modified wolverine claws with opposable thumbs, something like a trench coat, an admittedly cool looking mask, boots, a pairs of pants inhabiting several pockets and several places in which knives could occupy, and he hadn’t even made an effort to search underneath what he could see. Also, what the hell was this person planning to do with all this dangerous equipment? Sure the government wasn't perfect, but it's not like someone to go all 'V for Vendetta' on it. 

His mouth contorted into a disapproving frown. He remained conflicted, unknowing of what he truly wanted to do with the strange equipment. He really wanted to try on the mask. Nonetheless, he closed it yet again, or at least the best he could after breaking it open with a fricken crowbar. Adrien honestly couldn’t believe he did that, if the case couldn’t be opened normally why would he make the effort to pry the case open? Clearly someone didn’t want it opened!

Adrien lifted the heavy case and slid it under his bed where it would remain out of sight. It would linger below his bed-frame for several days following until he could be in the right mind and make thee right choice of what to do with the case. Though something told Adrien he’d end up discovering what sorts of things were contained in the case despite his fears. But he left his future self to deal with that. He had a math lecture to attend and he needed all the mental energy in the world to stay cognitive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thesaurus is a wonderful thing. I recommend it to all who suck at grammar in writing (AKA, me) it really helps expand your vocabulary. Honestly i'd just open the case and try everything on because i'm an idiot (lol). See you in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoever decided Powerpoint presentations were suddenly eligible to be used as a form of giving lectures. You're my mortal enemy. Always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, second chapters are always the hardest. You have to try and not ward people off with your terrible writing for a second time.

Ah, lectures. Now, his tutor gave the most magnificent lectures, her voice was so full of wonder and enthusiasm that he sometimes wondered if she gave them for his or her benefit.

Unfortunately his tutor is a single mom of two little kids with lots of energy, and she, agreeably, needed some time off every once in a while. So, in comes Nathalie as a substitute teacher, a rather poor one at that, to fill his head with monotone lectures about the complexity of math and, blah, blah, blah....you get the drill.

Nathalie of course, wasn't very pleasant about the situation at all and seemed to think yelling at her over the phone would somehow solve things. Too bad this was a common occurence for his tutor and she learned to press the 'mute' and or 'end call' button when all intelligible noise was gone. 

  What had turned from a basic lecture now became endless rambling about math and Nathalie attempting to sound intelligent while lecturing Adrien on geometry postulates he'd already learned and applied years ago. _Years._ Now Adrien new provoking Nathalie was a terrible decision to make, but with both of them in foul moods, he found it hard not to relay smartass comments or blow her off when she'd ask him useless questions. His ability to care had long since disappeared after receiving for hours of sleep, otherwise known as hours of tossing and turning. 

He now struggled to keep his eyes open, his head falling every now and then, displaying his utter exhaustion. However, Nathalie only sped up her argument even going as far as pulling up googled power points in order to further prove his point. _Oh god not the Powerpoints, anything but that._  His ability to create a solution to stop this before he was actively snoring was going terribly.

Adrien’s patience was comparable to a strand of hair when it came to long pointless lectures like this, easily breakable. From a simple, “When would I ever have to use properties of real numbers in a real life scenario?” As soon as he saw Nathalie’s grip tighten on her pen, a twitching eyebrow shoot up, and her say, “Alright smart ass, listen here."

He instantly wished he could bury himself right then and there. He really shouldn’t have snapped, it was a rarity for him and he liked to keep it that way but, unfortunately, he was always short strung when Nathalie was teaching him like this, or really when she was within the proximity of five feet of him at all.

“ -drien!”

A loud noise sounding as if a safe were being dropped to the ground woke Adrien up from his drifting thoughts. Nathalie had taken a thick text book and slammed it on his desk to rouse him. Funny thing is, he was pretty sure it was his AP Computer Science textbook but he figured he shouldn't dig his grave any further. Sighing, he grudgingly sat up and somehow focused his attention on Nathalie once again.

Nodding in questionable approval, Nathalie continued to speak, still failing to hold his attention for anything longer than two seconds. Anything and everything begun distracting Adrien, even the dust that bustled around the top of one of the vents. This would be the longest hour of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

“Hold!”

A woman in her mid forties yelled frustratingly, a vein protruding from her neck. Her complexion was an unnatural orange, her lips were squeezed into a thin line embroidered by hot pink lipstick. Her hair bleached blonde, dark roots peeking through her scalp. This woman honestly looked like a soccer mom going through her midlife crisis twenty years too early.

If it were anyone else, they wouldn’t have a clue that this woman was a professional, a three time gold-medalist in the Olympics, director of her own ice skating school that ranked third in the continent, and a single mother of three. She was tough as nails no doubt about that.That was the impression that dawned upon everyone who met her. As did it dawn upon a certain figure skater with navy blue locks tied into a long braid flowing behind her as she spun.

Marinette did as she was told and held her spin as she curled in further to increase the speed.

“Switch!”

She lifted her left leg behind her back,  successfully reaching up to grab her skate as she continued to spin. This move was a particular challenge for her, she had fallen 38 times before this, and that was just from the last hour. Practice ended thirty minutes ago and all the skaters left, attending their afternoon normal activities. Nearly everyone else flawlessly executed the move, excluding Marinette.

She hoped to hurry home and help her parents run their family owned bakery; however, her coach was a perfectionist and she would cease to let Marinette rest until she perfected this move regardless of her other priorities. She was dedicated to her students, Marinette would at least admit that.

Marinette’s legs were aching, terribly mind you. She skated three times a week, three hours a day. On top of that, she walked to and from school to her parent's bakery to work for another five hours, and her legs hadn’t caught a break since her coach canceled practice because one of her kids had broken an arm at soccer practice. That was four years ago.

Her breath was belated, but she kept up her form, eager to please her coach’s judgement and get the hell our of there. Unfortunately, that was no easy task.

“Good, toe jump!”

The young figure skate obeyed her teacher, easing out of her spin. Unfortunately, for the thirty eighth time today, she tripped on her foot while transitioning; though she recovered in time and produced a stiff but admirable toe jump, her coach shook her head in frustration and ran her hand over her face, huffing.

She lowered her clipboard as she approached the rink, her lips remained in a thin line but her eyes showed some undetermined amount of compassion. Coach was a strict, but mildly understanding person.

“Marinette you know I can’t stay this long _every single day..._ , no matter how much you ask me to. As much as I want to see you improve, to complete this move, I have kids to take care of."

“Yes, coach. Sorry, coach.” Marinette’s head hung in shame, understanding the harsh responsibility of being a single parent. She was naturally clumsy, she couldn’t help it. Yet through this sport, she felt fine. Her legs rarely disobeyed her, and she felt as if she could accomplish anything in the rink. Any mistakes she made, she knew she could easily fix. But seeing that sinking feeling of disapproval on her coach, her role model’s face killed her concentration to practice.

She was only here through the scholarship offered on behalf of her shcool. If she failed to meet the expectations expected of her, she would be extracted from the program and revoked of any credit in the future regarding the sport.  Her parents didn’t have the money to pay for such expensive lessons from such a highly recognized coach while trying to maintain a humble bakery on the streets of Paris. This sport was, in Marinette’s terms, perfection or definite failure.

Her coach gave her a sympathetic look. "I better see improvements by early next week.” Her coach spoke sternly.

“Yes, ma’am," Marinette replied, still slightly out of breath.

The coach quietly collected her items, gathering them in her arms hurrying up the stairs.

“Get some rest, this is the first thing we’ll be working on this Monday!” The coach yelled as she raced through the double doors that exited the rink.

Marinette created no response. This particular lesson sort of chipped of her every decreasing spirit, crushing her hopes of participating in next week’s competition. The coach, Emilia Moreau, strived to put her students to the ultimate test. Every three weeks, a competition was held between all her students in order to supervise their progress. All the students would perform the same routine, and the students who execute the routine near perfection will rise in rank and receive more potential to attend official tournies.

This particular month, the top ranking skaters within her division were permitted to enter the Ballet de glace, a famous ice skating competition held in Paris annually. The event ranged in two categories, singles and doubles.

Marinette hoped to be lucky enough to participate this year, however, if she was unable to perfect her transition, she might as well not even participate in the school tournament.Marinette was generally a rather optimistic person. Maybe this kind of thing happened to everyone. No one’s perfect. Ice skating took _years_ of practice and perfection. _It oughta be a common thing...right? Doubtful._ She sighed deeply.

“Stay strong, Mari. ” She uttered encouragingly.

 Glancing around the rink, she spotted the massive digital clock that loomed over the ice intimidatingly. Slowly, she processed time shown on the clock and hastily skated to exit the rink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette fits the role of an Ice Skater pretty well, don't ya think? I usually won't upload one day after another unless I have anything prepared. Luckily, I had this~ 
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter be sure to leave a kudo and maybe even a constructive comment?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette discovers her affinity for green eyes and polka dots.

Marinette’s eyes were still set on the door where the mysterious boy stood just minutes ago. She didn’t mean to laugh at his misdemeanor but she couldn’t control her laughter and barely held it in with her hands as a means of respecting his pride. But when she began to stare somewhat more closely, she saw he had very vivid emerald green eyes. None she had ever seen before.

She could’ve sworn that those eyes were staring right back at her, at the same intensity. But before she got a proper profile of him, he was pulled away by another boy of perhaps the same age. Slightly stupefied, she pondered where she may have seen him before. Instead of receiving an answer, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She swiftly turned around to see her mother with a questioning look set upon her face.

"Marinette, dear, would you mind putting these danishes back on display? Seems like the new favorite this month," She claimed happily. Her mother seemed to notice her lingering sight on the door. "Something wrong, dear?"

"D-did, did you see that guy?," She asked, pointing her finger at the door that now had a faint print of fresh slammed face on the glass."  
  
Her mother laughed a bit, "Well I heard someone bump into something outside, I'm assuming that was him?"  
  
Marinette grimaced a bit, if she were in his position, she wouldn't have the ability to show her face around here again. "Yes..., it was."  
  
Her mother smiled politely. "It seems our trick of luring people here by the scent of our creations seems to have worked, I hope he'll actually be able to taste them next time." She started chuckling quietly, covering her mouth. "Any reason for the sudden interest, besides the obvious of course."  
  
Marinette turned her attention back to the door, softly shaking her head. "Nothing big, just thought I recognized him from somewhere." Despite their tiny staring contest, she didn't actually get a good look at him and now she was forever stuck on the question of where or what she knew him from. 

"Well I don't expect he'll be back here to answer your question since you laughed at him," Her mother told her slyly. 

 Marinette’s face reddened. Her mother saw her laughing at the poor guy, even when she tried holding it in so well.

Her mother saw the guilty look set upon her face she covered her mouth, hiding her smile and patting Marinette reassuringly on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, Mari. I’ll admit I was laughing a bit too. Don't dwell on it too much, we still have a few before we close shop."

Marinette nodded and watched as her mother disappear back into the kitchen probably helping her dad clean up since the bakery would close within the hour. She turned her attention back to the customers as they continued to joyfully consume the pastries and lively talk with their companions. She missed Alya. So much. Although they only met in her freshman year of high school, it'd felt like they had been friends forever. 

She sighed, and lifted her phone from her apron. Messages appeared on her screen when she turned it on. Three missed messages. What was her excuse this time? Well, she'd have to solve that later. Cancelling on Alya after she'd regrettably rejected a guy's proposal to go on a date when she had plans with Marinette was weighing heavily on her mind. 

The sound of another customer entering the bakery rang through marinette's ears. She didn't bother paying much attention to her, these were the last few hours this bakery was open after all. She saw lots of red in the corner of her eye as she rang up the cost of the cake the woman had ordered hours earlier. Marinette finally looked up when the woman carefully received the cake but had a vague look of concern on her face as she eyed Marinette carefully.

“Are you okay, dear?," She asked, her surprisingly girlish yet sweet voice startled Mari out of her stupor. 

Marinette put on a, well rehearsed smile. “Never better, enjoy your cake ma’am," She told her politely. 

Unconvinced, the woman nodded briefly, her gaze lingering on Marinette just a second longer before turning away and making her way towards the exit. As she left, Marinette didn't fail to notice the oddest clothing pattern she had seen all day embroidered upon her last customer’s well suited dress.

Earlier she spotted the slightest oddity out of the corner of her eye of little specks of black. “Huh, polkadots," Marinette noted, her eyes catching the remnants of her latest customer's dress as she disappeared from sight. Marinette’s mother had arrived just in time to see her exiting the shop. Marinette glanced over at her in acknowledgement.

Her mother shrugged. “Maybe she has a thing for ladybugs.”

“Maybe. It's weird though," said Marinette "I thought it really suited her."

"It's unique, I like it. Maybe keep that in mind and maybe you could use it for one of your next designs." Her mother advised her as she winked and turned back as she wiped her flour covered hands on her apron, striding into the kitchen. Contemplating a bit, Marinette supposed that wasn’t such a bad idea.

“Maybe I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did I get the mental energy complete this after playing 5 hours of Overwatch? No friggin clue.  
> \- Sicario/Audacieux


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of some background on Adrien's grandmother and his knowledge of mixed martial arts.

If he had said his entire body felt like it were being weighed down by lead, that would have been an understatement. After the torturous lecture given by the one and only overreacting germaphobe, Nathalie, Adrien had to sprint to his grandmother's having left his spare contacts after a late night of training. His grandmother was a tiny thing, plump torso but legs like ones from a chicken.

Beware, her strength as a ninety year old woman was incomprehensible. Even Adrien, who was now nearly two and a half heads taller than his teensy grandmother, could still be taken down easily in the most efficient way by quick swipes of the legs and pinned wrists, painfully twisted behind his back.  
His grandmother taught him mixed martial arts, little bit of Gymnastics on the side, and parkour just for the sport of it.

Unfortunately, she always liked to remind him who was the stronger person quite often when he wouldn’t respond to her commands quick enough, or tap out of an exercise too early.

In recent years, she’s struggled with an ancient injury which caused a disk to be misplaced in her spine. She made a full recovery but the pain has displayed its face quite frequently.She did her best, teaching him all he knew. In a way, raising him despite living in a seperate home. His grandmother was all he had to rely on, the only person he hadn’t distanced himself from.

She was the most magnificent instructor he had come to know; she was always patient with him, understanding where he lacked control in his movements and immediately working to fix his mistakes. Lately, she seemed desperate for him to train with her whenever he had the nerve to visit. 

Like he predicted, she encouraged harder that evening and that was exactly what he didn’t need at the moment. Running around all day did a number on his stamina, making him a victim to canes hitting him in places where his posture was weak. He vaguely wondered where her sudden desperation came from, perhaps she had caught wind of Nathalie's threats to change his academic schedule.

Currently, he was walking back to his home, unintentionally dragging his feet and bumping into unsuspecting strangers. He felt as if he would pass out right then and there, but the thought of plopping down on his soft, comfortable bed kept his legs moving and his mind barely awake. His eyes faced ahead of him but wavering, unable to focus on anything. However, his thoughts were interrupted when his eyes targeted a rather comfy looking, wooden mind you, bench ahead of him. Completely focusing on the bench, he hurried to get a seat in an effort to rest and regain some lost energy.

 

He let out a held breath, relaxing his tired muscles against the hard planes of the bench. He examined the decorative shops around him, cupples giggling and playfully bumping each other. He saw a kid, a little girl with gravity defying pigtails scampering between the legs of surprised strangers, trying to outrun who he presumed to be the mother. He smiled, reflecting on a memory of him and his mother.

She chased a four year old Adrien around an old willow tree residing in his grandmother’s backyard. Her hair was a mess. Blond strands strewn about, sticking to her face. Her eyebrows knit together, green eyes shining with determination. Her skirt was tied up allowing her to keep up with his energetic body. She chased circles and circles around the tree, only changing direction when he tried to trick her into where he was going. He often had dreams of this experience, it was a warm memory of the little he had of her. But they all ended the same way, the moment she finally catches up to him….it all ends. He fails to experience the end every time and it troubles him to no end. But he decides to indulge in the memory anyway.

The bustling of people around him was drowned out slightly as he began to relax himself more, slowly reclining onto the bench. And it was odd, he never sat on a bench this comfortable. The hard wood now closely resembled a mattress. A bit firm, but could be worse. His body moved on it’s own, causing him to lay on his side. He ignored weird looks from bypassers as his eyelids slowly began to droop.

For just a few minutes, he would close his eyes then he’d be right back on his feet. Sure falling asleep on a bench in a public area and being the son of the most popular fashion icon in the country of France might be a bit consequential but at this point he really has no moral. He rarely got out as much as it is and if he doesn’t take advantage of this time he’d end up falling asleep in some suspicious alleyway.

He heard the amused giggles of girls who passed by but he didn’t have the energy to open his eyes. That is until he smelled a most pleasant scent; the smell of fresh bread and pastries invaded his senses and soon, he felt himself floating away from the bench towards the delicious scent.

As the scent became stronger, he could smell smell warm chocolate chip cookies, beignets, cheese danishes, and it only got better from there. Desperate to encounter the source of the smell, he trudged on like a starving dog towards fresh meat. Unfortunately, His out of body experience was cut short by a very hard bump against his nose to what seemed to be a glass door.

Quickly jumping away, he opened his eyes to a plethora of confused and astonished faces which resided within a small bakery, nearly backed to the brim. He could feel his face heat up and the hairs on his neck stand on end. Frozen, he didn’t know quite what do.

His eyes searched the sea of faces in an effort to find an amused one in which he could laugh it off with them as if it was a common situation but he couldn’t find one, not on- His eyes locked on to a woman, no, a girl standing behind the Bakery counter, her body slightly hidden behind decorative cakes that stood out on the counter.

Her face was half covered with her hands, her shoulders shaking and her eyes crinkled up in amusement. The faces disappeared, and only she remained. The time that passed felt like a lifetime before he jerked as he felt a light tap on his shoulder and hastily turned to see a face he hadn’t had the privilege to see in a while. Nino.

Though Adrien could’ve stood there for hours, he was relieved that Nino approached him, now he had a reason to move on from his earlier mistake. Nino Skipped initial greetings, having seen his friend embarrass himself, quickly led Adrien away from the door.

“Walk much, buddy?”

He smoothly hooked his arm around Adrien’s head, pulling him in for a quick hug. Adrien smirked, rubbing his eyes.

“I’m kind of low on energy today, give me a break," Adrien said playfully. "Thanks for the rescue, by the way."

"Figured by the amount of people staring at you like a crazy person you weren't in the best situation," He laughed. "I haven't um, seen you much lately....or at all? What's up?"

Adrien avoided his eyes. "I've just been busy...." 

"For past year?," Nino retorted. "We used to hang out at least twice a week but  _now-_ Now I barely even get a phone-call back."

Nino stopped and took a step in front of Adrien. "Dude. What. Is. Happening?" Nino laughed sarcastically, "Am I just not good enough to be your friend anymore?"

Adrien turned quickly. "Nino, what?! No, of course not!"

"That's what I want to think, trust me, but you're making it a bit difficult to think otherwise....", Nino said quietly. 

  
"I've just been so busy that I haven't had time to catch my Breath, it's nothing big, really. I just- can we not talk about this, it's been a long day.."

Nino stood his ground. "Don't you ever catch a break?!," He said. "Adrien your classes were insane before but if you can barely speak to me, then you're not in good condition."

Adrien smiled slightly despite Nino clearly being upset. "This is my break, he said."

“The time you take to walk back from your insane amount classes back to your house cannot be qualified as a break, dude.”

“Seeing as free-time is now practically non existent to me, this is the best I’m gonna get,” Adrien replied in a more serious tone.

Nino winced. “Honestly it kinda hurts seeing you like this dude. Whatever the hell you dad is doing to keep you chained his company is _wrecking_ you. You've only got a couple years left, don't make the mistake of missing out on all you could do. I'm serious, and as your bestfriend, I'm concerned."

A little disheartened, his face droops but a confident smile overtakes his features when he remembers something that might just cheer his over-worked friend up and quickly pulls out two tickets. Now to get someone as straight laced as Adrien to agree to his suggestion was going to be just a little bit difficult.

“You know….I’ve had a bit of trouble in math lately and I think i’m in dire need of some tutoring…” He tried his best to be subtle but Adrien caught on quickly, all too familiar with Nino’s antics.

Adrien sighed. “You know I can’t.”

“Your dad’s never home, he won’t even notice you’re gone!,"Nino exclaimed. 

“He’ll get word of it, ‘I'm sure. The Gorilla may barely speak but as soon as a I left, he probably called Nathalie then instant he lost me." 

Nino crossed his arms, confused. "Lost you?"

“I sorta….ditched him…”

“....What?”

“Ijumpedoutofthecarwhenwewerestuckintraffic.”  
Adrien mumbled, rubbing his temples. 

Nino’s eyes widened a little at his friend’s odd behavior, since when was Adrien such a risk taker? He knew Adrien would often pull stunts when he was younger, just to sneak off to his place but this? This was suicide. He met Nathalie once, and this was suicide. “Good job Adrien, you screwed yourself before I even had the chance to help you.”

"Granny told me to do it, and I'll admit it was a little rebellion. Hell, even you told me once or twice that I should try something. Plus, there was no way I could make it to my other classes on time if I stayed with him, My grandma would have skinned me since my dad forced me to skip out on classes for the past few weeks so I could shadow under an employee at his company," He admitted.

“You jumped out of the gorillas car in traffic and ran away without saying a thing, I'm willing to bet that you haven’t contacted him nor Nathalie all day, and you certainly have some bad luck running into to me because I have two tickets to see Star Battle in 3D and no one to go with. I even went to the convention earlier today to try and win an extra ticket.”

Adrien hesitated before speaking. “I sorta forgot my phone in the car but you’re not completely off.”

Nino rolled his eyes. "My god you're screwed."

“Tonight’s really not a good time anyway, Nino. You remember what happened last time when you decided you couldn’t determine the taste of pure vodka and water after that chick offered it to you?," Adrien said, trying to starve off Nino's desperation to hang out with him.

“One sip in, Adrien, and I couldn’t tell the difference between you or a lamp," Nino noted.

“That should’ve been a warning to stop? I had to carry you home a fudging mile, scare people half to death with them thinking I either was hiding a dead body or kidnapping someone, and got an earful from your mom. You _know_ how scary your mom is."

Nino snorted. “Fudging. Adrien, sometimes it baffles how much of a goody two shoes you are. I'm a bit peeved that these tickets are null, aren't any other times you can hang out this week?"

Adrien sighed, scrunching his eyebrows worriedly. "Probably not, I mean, I-I’m not sure, in any case my current priority right now is to get home as early as I can and somehow reduce the chances of death, house arrest or an insanely long lecture brought to you by your local tight-ass, Nathalie.”

Half smiling, Nino patted Adrien on the back comfortingly. “Wish I could say I’d take I would take your place. Unfortunately, I don’t have a death wish and I think I’d rather jump off a bridge.”

Adrien forced on a fake and sneering smile. “Comforting.”

Nino shrugged, "I try." His usual cheery mood still didn't return.

"Trust me when I say I've been dying to hang out with you, too. Buuuut, I find it a bit betraying that you only asked me because Alya turned you down.”

Nino's face lit up with suprise. “How’d you know?," He asked.

 “Alya texted me yesterday to see how you were taking it." Adrien looked down, a bit sheepish. "Couldn't reply, though."

“Number one, Alya was worried about me?” Nino cried with surprise. "Number two, she didn’t reject me she just said she was busy.”

Adrien Snickered, with an unsuccessful attempt at covering his mouth. “I’m sure she is.”

“You’re just jealous, dude," Said Nino.

“The only thing i’m jealous of is the amount of commitment and dedication you have to asking out Alya no matter how many times she rejects you. I’m honestly afraid that you don’t know that the term “denial” means. 

Nino dramatically held his hand to his heart. “She’ll come through soon, I can feel it.”

Adrien sighed and patted Nino on the shoulder. “I sure hope so.”

As they continued, pair passed a blustering cafe overhearing a few giggles. Nino turned his head to see a group of blushing girls taking peeks at Adrien and pointing at him with interest. Nino rolled his eyes in annoyance and pushed Adrien to walk faster.

“So… you think the Gorilla’s going to rat you out for ditching him and not calling, right? Let’s just go with the math homework ordeal. Just tell your dad I have finals and I need a shit ton of help. I’m talking entire chapter sections, make it sound believable. ”

“Watch your language, finals aren’t for another two months, and your best subject is math," Adrien replied without pause.

“Two things your dad is unaware of.”

Adrien prepared a response but paused for a second. Nino was right, his dad never looked into public school schedules since Adrien had been home schooled all his life and he didn’t know Nino too well due to a lack of occasion.. Although, if the Gorilla is looking for him….. Shit, they might’ve searched his room for any info on his location.

They're thorough like that. Hopefully they don’t check under the bed of all places. He completely destroyed the lock of the briefcase in an effort to open it so it’s contents would be open to anyone. The Gorilla was no exception since he had access to nearly every room in the Agreste mansion. Realizing the uncertainty of when Gorilla would go looking for clues of where Adrien was, he made a split decision.

“Sorry, Nino. No can-do. I forgot about this _massive_ homework assignment Nathalie gave me.”

Nino eyed Adrien with suspicion. “Oh really, and what’s that?," Nino questioned.

Adrien’s quick thinking fortunately kicked in at that moment.

“A 12 slide power-point on quadratic equations and the importance of their use in the everyday life," Adrien answered quickly.

Nino sighed, it was a good accuse. He’ll give him that. “Go ahead, man.”

“Thanks, Nino. Maybe another time, and try convincing Alya to go with us!," Adrien shouted as he ran off.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Nino replied, defeated.

Adrien was already walking away but he already felt the weight of guilt from abandoning spending time with Nino when they already were barely hanging out with each other. Nino was one of Adrien’s only friends. Literally one, and barely two when his other friend turns out to be the self-obsessed and snobby daughter of the self-indulging and flaky mayor. But a friend, no less.

Alya's status was a bit iffy considering Nino was about the only subject that came up in their text conversations. Adrien understood Nino’s encouragement towards him to start living the life he wants and to enjoy living it but that'd mean rebelling against his father or attempting to change his father's opinion which he's attempted many time with no success. This stunt he pulled today would probably get him on house arrest for the next year.

He truly wanted to see his dad looking proud of him above anything else and disobeying him would cause the opposite effect which he only just dwelled on now. (Seems he has terrible timing.) Not to mention the kind of trouble he would get in if someone found that god-forsaken stupid case he so stubbornly wouldn’t get rid of.

Half of the things in the case were probably illegal in the country of France. Adrien glanced down at the time, he’d need to hurry since he had no vehicle to return him home today. With new found energy, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, being extra careful to avoid bumping into people in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while but i'm planning to continue this fanfiction all the way through, or at least until I get writer's block lol. It's gonna be a bit before Adrien the tightass decides to create his alter-ego, but stick with me.


	6. The Long Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is a quick thinker. However, he works rather poorly with less than five hours of sleep and proper transportation. But boy does this kid have stamina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, THIS IS SOME NEW KIND OF PROCRASTINATION. No, i'm not abandoning this fic with less than ten fricken chapters out. But chronic writer's block is horrendous. This took a long time (not really, I just wrote snippets every day for the past two months). Please, if you enjoyed this story, make sure to leave a kudo. Thanks and enjoy!

Adrien successfully arrived at his home. Though sweaty and out of breath after running for around twenty minutes straight, a feeling of accomplishment somehow kept him on his feet. He knew he had to make it home, no thought went into what plan would ensue to avoid suspicion from a probably very confused and irritated Nathalie. He had no doubt his bodyguard informed Nathalie of his “Great Escape” this afternoon and they were in the duration of a man hunt at the moment. He was almost relieved not to have his phone knowing he’d have more than seven hundred voice messages cluttering his phone. He hadn’t contacted Nathalie in fear that she would force him to parade around in the fancy limo again but procrastinating might have released a worse situation. Luckily, Adrien knew a most unusual entrance to his house where no one would take notice of him sneaking in. But first, he’d have to find a way past the gate of the house, the most direct entrance. He was well aware that was the most unlikely option but his mental energy was withering and he hadn’t any other plans. Walls surrounded his house entirely and the only way of entry was requesting permission from Nathalie to enter voice recognition and video surveillance. Nathalie handled all security procedures perfectly.

 

It was virtually impossible to enter unnoticed into the mansion, that is for the common thief. Now Adrien wasn’t a thief but he used common tactics to weave his way out of trouble. He considered pick-locking a rather slippery but reliable talent...though he’d never reveal that information his father. There were enough locked doors inside his own home already. He dreaded the day his father would decide to install keypads in replacement for the simple locks they had. But as a child, he experimented with his newfound knowledge and went from picking the lock to the raggedy and rusting shed resting within his Grandmother’s overgrown garden, to managing to unlock the gun closet. Like any other nine year old he expected to find a simple hand gun, perhaps a few scraps of ammo, and a rifle of some sort. Some relic of his untimely departed grandfather. His grandmother rarely spoke of him, whenever she did you could watch as her features softened. Harsh brows relaxing and eyes in a daze. She’d ramble on about his thirst for adventure, comedic hunting stories, and his unrivaled love for his family. Adrien pondered, if he’d somehow still be alive, maybe he could teach his father a thing or two about his values.

 

He let his mind wander for too long and pretty soon he could hear the low rumble of an engine nearing his position. Unsure of who or what the source was, he slinked into the shadows and laid himself flat against the hard stone outlying the large walls surrounding his house. He waited patiently for the sound of the large gates moving aside slowly for the car to pull through. Odd, he had no doubt Nathalie would not leave the estate with his father’s absence as for the Gorilla…. Panic coursed through his heart and down his spine. He swore to god if his old man decided to come back on this very night of all nights; on the rare occasion that he hadn’t made it home on time, bailed on his bodyguard, and failed to make any contact with him on the account of losing his phone. Adrien groaned in frustration, sliding down the wall, hand placed on each side of his head ready to pull his hair out. Of all days! He pushed aside his irritation, he had to stay cool. Get inside (somehow?), and come up with some bullshit but believable excuse explaining the very tense situation he got himself into.

 

From his vague memory of the security layout existing outside the mansion, there were eight cameras surrounding the property. Two on either side of the gate, along with another pair on the parallel side of the street. Hidden well but slightly visible in daylight. Though unlike the gate cameras, the street cameras do not maneuver. They were placed in corners to camouflage their existence. Though their line of sight provided a generous amount of supervision of both side of the street to the left and right of the gate cameras. As for the gate cameras, they were angled more downwards because of their position, so in order to cover their line of sight of the gate completely, they maneuvered right and left in a certain timely manner. Adrien knew the street cameras may have been able to compromise his position but he only needed twelve seconds and a slight peek around the corner to gather his information. He wiped the sweat from his forehead as the bag of his shirt stuck like glue to his damp skin. Piece of advice, think in advance of what to wear before becoming an Olympic athlete for fifteen minutes straight. Adrien stood up, touching his hand to the cold stone before turning ever so slightly around the corner, just enough to see both the gate cameras and estimate the position of the street cameras. He thanked whatever god was up there for being present to witness their installation.

 

Nathalie never mentioned details of the security for confidential purposes and for “his own safety.” He could somewhat see what she meant regarding what he was attempting right now. He kept absolutely still and counted second after second of the time the cams spent still at either direction and the time spent in between moving to the opposite direction. What he didn’t take account for was the alternating movement of the cameras in which one camera faced left and the other would face the opposite direction to cover the obvious blind spot. However the cameras did not move at the same time giving him less than sufficient time to cover his distance to the blind spots. Though he doubted he would take that route anyway because of the sensors that were triggered whenever anything was sensed past that point.

 

It plagued him that the security guards within the Adrien Mansion did not properly do their jobs and he’d be able to jump the gate. But his anxiety got the best of him and he decided it was best if he tried entering via the vines lining the surprisingly neglected portion of the monstrosity of a house. Crime was uncommon in this part of Paris, the most you’d ever hear about are petty purse snatching, stolen items from a street vendor, or quarreling couples that take things a little too far at times. Though there was recently a sudden spike criminal activity north of his location. Let’s just say armed robbery was the least of the police department’s issues. Kidnapping….quite literally.

 

Just today, as Adrien passed a group of colorfully dressed strangers on the sidewalk outside of his grandmother’s townhouse, he heard of an abduction involving an eight year old boy. And from what it seemed, he was one of a long line of kidnappings that had taken place in surrounding European countries and found itself here. The insanity of it all, is that twenty seven people had been abducted and not an inkling of a hint to who or what retained responsibility has been discovered. Not even by the french government. Though he felt safe in this neighborhood, he had no doubt his father and Nathalie have plans to strengthen security in the coming months. Considering the fact that only a few days ago, an acquaintance of his went missing.

 

Aurora Boreal, instagram sensation and somewhat of a local celebrity. She recently starred in a contest against another very prestigious girl in a position as the weather girl. He didn’t catch the competition, as he knew the outcome. Aurora was pretty, no doubt, but her personality? She was a close second to Chloe's.. The media said she didn’t take the loss too well and disappeared after fleeing the stage in tears. Though he wasn’t a fan of hers, he felt badly about her situation considering she hasn’t many real friends to care about her absence. He felt somewhat relieved knowing he spent the little free time he will have left before he would be forbidden from leaving the estate grounds completely. A distressed look made it’s way upon his face as he made his way to the side of his house, being extra careful to slink in the shadows and avoid sight of the single security camera placed across the road. Tapes were most likely not inspected in full detail especially with the sheer amount of cameras overlaying the front of the house, not to Adrien’s knowledge anyway.

 

Adrien kept his pace successfully slow and steady to somewhat guarantee his safety, resuming his path until he could feel the leaves under his hand. He let out a held breath, gripped a fair amount of the greenery behind him, and tested the strength of the vines by pulling and twisting them with the majority of his strength. The vine, as he thought it would, eventually tore allowing the long stem growing so steadily on the stone to fall from it’s position. Sweat cascaded down the back of his neck, causing him to shiver. He couldn’t determine if it was because of that or because of the way his gut sunk at the thought of falling three stories to a somewhat risky landing considering the concrete that lied below. Luckily, he would be able to take his time because of the slant in the wall surrounding his house. That would hide him of the street view camera. His destination was the curved ledge that led to the roof.

 

The path of the ledge would lead him straight into his room and somewhat into a less dire situation than before. His father would understand his coming home if he couldn’t successfully contact Nathalie. A kind woman, Mei Baker, a Chinese-American teacher who aspires to open her own learning center for students of all kinds. It’d been on a whim that she took responsibility for half his classes, he insisted to have her as a teacher when he noticed her financial struggles. Paris is an expensive place to live in and she was already a single mother with three year old trying to find her place in the welcoming but financially harsh city of Paris. Luckily, her credentials were outstanding, otherwise his father wouldn’t spare a second look. He trusted Miss. Baker and relayed his situation to her. With her kindness, generosity, and skills to listen and understand, Adrien personally thought she could become a therapists and never have to worry about money again with what people would pay here. But she was determined to live her dream, and he would do nothing to stand in her way.  She was a smart woman, Mei. As soon as Adrien started glancing towards his watching every minute she knew something was wrong. Luckily, she agreed to “remain ignorant” of Adrien’s escape, having understood what the consequences would be.

 

He took one deep breath, releasing it slowly and relaxing his arms and legs for the rigorous climb that would come next. He stretched his shoulders and legs, clenched and unclenched his hands before placing a strong grip a foot up above him, found it acceptable and began to climb.

 

Turns out climbing vines is a tad different than rock climbing. He nearly fell six times in just making his way to the top of the wall. His frequent climbs were fast and barely any though was inputted into his routine but he was panting now, gaining energy from pure adrenaline (and fear) to continue his climb. He kept a steady mind remembering it was falling down half a story, or nearly permanent house arrest. Three quarters of the way up, he was trying to remember which one he preferred because his hand were slick with sweat and he was pretty sure he couldn’t feel the upper part of his arms anymore. Then again, he would miss skipping class to listen to Nino’s creations in order to be, and he quotes, The Most Popular Dj in the City of Paris and Boyfriend of a Certain Alya Cesaire.” The last part was a stretch, but he had faith. Odd, how long had it been since he was over there? He returned his attention to his slow and rigorous climb. “Maybe Grandma should consider adding this to my training if she really wanted me to improve.” As he approached the curved ledge his body began to feel heavier. He doubted more and more that he’d be able to get a fair grip with his slick hands on the curved edge and even have the ability to lift himself up. But it was a long way down and he hadn’t even the energy to keep himself from falling. Adrien lolled his head down, sighing loudly before mustering up all the energy he could find, wiping both hands off for traction of course, and hoisting himself up with great power. “Hah, easy.” He muttered without much effort. He decided to indulge in an early celebration, that is until he misjudged the position of his foot, and slipped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, that'll leave some bones out of place. Oh lord and imagine the medical bill. Luckily his dad is a multi millionaire, right? A promise of another chapter within the next week is compensation for being a master procrastinator. See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien makes an unlikely Ally and Nathalie gives up her morality for a chance to keep her Job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, I finally put another chapter out. Hope you guys enjoy! And if you do, don't be shy to leave a kudo to show it. :) - Sicario/Audacieux

 

 

His forearm burned as he held onto the curved ledge with everything he had. Grabbing the ledge firsthand nearly yanked his shoulder out of his socket. He wanted to look. He wanted to look so bad but he knew that as soon as he saw the ground below him, it would be rushing at him at full speed. Adrien secured his feet on the vines just two feet below the ledge, and used them as leverage to push his upper body up and over the ledge, eventually finding his feet and curved his body to fit the curved roof that now rested below him.

 

Luckily, there was a gap between the ledge and the roof for him to walk on. He knew he should take his time because of the circumstances but he was running out of patience and his adrenaline from earlier barely presented itself within his brain. He scooted sideways, lying against the roof. As he apoached the first window on the third story, a little faith made its way back to him.

 

From a spectator’s point of view, the window was one of decoration. It existed solely for letting light in the house, not for entry. However, as Nathalie began to limit his time out of his house because of the little “outings” he had with Nino, he needed to create an escape route that wouldn’t cause suspicion. Now, the window rotated backward on a thin metal bar. The window rotated half way was just enough for him to squeeze himself out and back in with ease. None of the security knew about this entrance, that he knew of. However, as soon as he tugs himself through, ripping his shirt a bit from the squeeze, he landed on the floor and opened his eyes to the sight of a rather expensive pair of utility boots. Adrien sighed harshly, letting his head fall to the ground once more.  
“How long have you known?”  
“Since you came back smelling like a mix of vomit and vodka. I'm still kinda curious if it was yours or not.”

 

“Listen Ami- “ Adrien started

 

“Miss Durand to you, since when were we close enough to be on first name basis?”

 

Adrien gritted his teeth, he really didn’t have time for this. He lifted himself off the floor, just enough to make eye contact.”

 

“Miss Durand...,” Adrien replied slowly.

 

“Music to my ears.”

 

“I need you to keep quiet about this.” Adrien pointedly shoots his eyes back to the window hoping for her to have some understanding. “Father would _would_ kill me.”

 

Amie smirked in amusement. " _Will,_ and I’m afraid it’s a bit late for that, dear. That little stunt you pulled earlier? Big mistake.”

 

Adrien looked confused.

 

“I lack details but the tightass had us search the entire house, down the street, and across the block for you. I just happened to catch a glimpse of you ditching your friend before you disappeared," She said.

 

Adrien’s eyes widened, he was so screwed. He would’ve survived just himself receiving his father’s anger but now he had unintentionally involved Nino. The closest contact he had outside of Nathalie who might I mention, is his freaking homeschooling teacher and supervisor. Long list of people he has there, huh? Her smirk only became more smug at the sight of him paling. She began to walk slowly towards the rotating window, not even sparing a glance at a now fearful Adrien.

 

She was a unique individual, Amie. A tall, stocky woman with a face that would cause any child to have nightmares. She wasn’t unpleasant in appearance, just maintained a stern and forceful look that would cause the hairs on the back of your neck to raise. Her hair was an intense, fiery red-orange that would contrast her pale blue eyes so greatly that just looking at her was a challenge. She was smart, not necessarily book smart but she knew how people worked. Just by looking at you, she could tell what kind of coffee you took and whether or not you put the cream or the sugar first. Amelia Durand was sly, slippery, and manipulative in every way you could think of. Unfortunately, the first minute she saw Adrien several years ago, she didn’t even hesitate to sink her claws into him. She kept his activities a secret and he did her favors. That’s just how things worked between them

 

“Don’t act so surprised, Adrikins. You’re the single son of a multi millionaire running one of the most successful businesses within the clothing industry, there’s no future for the company without you," She told him playfully.

 

Adrien scowled sourly at her, hoping she could feel it piercing the back of her head.  
“Don’t call me that," Adrien replied scathingly. "Besides, I’m sure father has the ability to find someone else just as capable as I am, hell, even more capable considering I don’t plan on attending business school.”

 

She carefully closed the rotating window, impatiently making her way over to the now sitting Adrien and poked his chest harshly.

 

“The point _is_  Adrien, you’re a valuable asset and now that I’ve found you your father will, no doubt, offer me some sort of compensation for my hard work today. Here’s the deal, pal, and I’m being nice here, you’re coming with me to Nathalie, she’s going to set up a conference call with Mr. Agreste to confirm his son’s safety, and we’re all going to have a nice long talk about you finally dropping into that silly rebellious teenager phase and you wanted a teensy bit of an awakening on your dad’s part.”

 

Adrien was tempted to open his mouth, adding that he wasn’t quite understanding which part of this plan was beneficial to him but kept his mouth shut seeing as he hadn’t any other ideas to share in place of hers.

 

“You ditched the Gorilla, thinking it would be a harmless prank; It went too far, I found you and gave you a pep talk to come clean. The majority of the security team is gone so there’s no real supervision of the camera systems right now other than Davis who sleeps half the time anyway.”  
Adrien’s stomach dropped learning that his near fatal climb to sneak inside his house was all for absolutely nothing. Usually, he only made use of the window to avoid looking as if Nino hadn’t dragged him to any parties. All in which Alya attended, go figure.

 

“So, wha-"

 

“Ah, ah. Not done. You’re going to talk about how I talked you out of it, patted your back, and all that emotional shit.” She rubbed her chin for a minute. “Say you poured your poor little lonely heart out to me or something. You’re smart, make it believable," She told him confidently.

 

Adrien dramatically rolled his eyes, “And this helps me how?”

 

“I’ve been a part of the security team for years so i’m trustworthy. I advocate that it was a part of your teenage stupidity that pushed you to do what you did. And while i’m being all humble, you spill everything about that “helpful” conversation we had between each other.”

 

His face remained blank as he ran over her words once again, analyzing each phrase. She seemed to understand his situation fairly well and really had no idea what he'd do otherwise. 

 

“I make up some excuse to get you out of trouble and you help me look good in front of your dad," Amie said, examining her nails. 

 

Adrien shot her a skeptical look. He was less satisfied now that she’d put it straight forward. She was smart perhaps, but he was well aware his father wasn’t an idiot. Though Nathalie might believe her since they’re coffee buddies and she’s his dad’s right hand. Added, he didn’t have much choice at this point and all he really wanted to do was take a nice shower and flop right on his bed. The sound of a foot tapping shook him out of his thoughts as his eyes focused on Amie’s annoyingly loud combat boots. He quietly sighed to himself.

 

“Deal-

 

“Glad we could reach an understanding.”

 

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Do you have any real agenda on how this is going to go down besides that basic and vague premise you just gave me?," He asked.

 

Amie took a breath before barely trying an attempt to improv her non existent plan.

 

“This isn’t gonna work, oh god.” Anxiety found it’s way into Adrien’s system and wrapped it’s

 

claws around his pounding heart. “This isn’t going to work, there’s no way. I’m so dead.”

 

“ _Relax_ , I’ll handle it. Remember, it’s my word and yours, for whatever it's worth," She muttered. "Just play along, you did some acting as a kid didn’t you?”

 

Something tells him she wasn’t entirely faithful that this plan would succeed either seeing as she brought up his so called “Child Acting Career” depicted as an involved and inspiring period of his life when in reality it was a few commercials for kid related products that didn’t require any real commitment from an impatient seven year old other than the ability to pick up a crayon and draw.

 

Although to the public eye, any involvement of the members of the Agreste household with any industry was far more inflated by the media who made it seem as if taking piano for a few years was on the level of an Olympian winning a gold medal. Sure, he was the son of a prodigy but his mother, for the most part, kept him hidden from the public eye. His father had a different idea in mind and although he hated the many interviews his father packed into his already straining schedule, at this time he regretted that he hadn’t invested in some decent acting lessons. He may have been a master at plastering on an expression and hoping for the best, however, he always seemed to lose that ability when standing in the shadow of his father’s deafening judgement, in person or over the phone. It horrified him.

 

He bit his nails trying to fight off the biting anxiety.

 

“This is something entirely different.”  


 

 

 

Amie had an obscene amount of confidence with her social skills. How she ended up employed on a team of private security guards that most likely had more money in their bank account than number of brain cells? Connections. She was a high school dropout, ran away at the age of sixteen as soon as she saw the chance to finally escape the grasp of her overbearing parents. She was truly the runt of the litter when it came to her siblings.

 

Her twin sister, Ana was a wallflower in many respects; long, citron hair ran down her back in gorgeous loose coils. the sun shined bright upon her slender frame, golden strands appeared around her head like a halo, no man nor woman could resist the sight of her. Her skin was pale, freckles decorated her face like rain drops. Her eyes were traps, the rest of her appearance was impressive, sure. But those eyes entrapped those who were foolish enough to stare for too long. And for they knew it, they’d approach her without reason and end up creating some sort of elaborate excuse just to hear her velvety voice.

 

Amie was often teased for her appearance, always being compared to her perfect sister. It irritated her to such extremes that’d she admit to despising her sister despite the feeling never being mutual. Ana loved her sister dearly even in the line of sight of those stern, envious eyes. Amie was never like her sister, her tall stocky appearance dismissing any sort of admiration from any individual. Her hair was not a gentle orange like her sisters, bright red stung the eyes of strangers nearly on par with her steely glare. She was a misfit, none that interested in arts and took a fascination rather with the complexities of science. It was a shame her family forbid her from pursuing a career involving it, she was sure that she’d be winning some sort of award for her efforts in the subject. No matter, she may have been the runt of the litter when it came to beauty.

 

She took a deep breath, relaxing the muscles in her face and revealing a look of confidence and relief.

 

But she had the brains to compensate and she wasn’t going to waste what little her genetics gave her. However, her knowledge of social skills wouldn’t contribute much to the current situation if that shell of a kid behind her doesn’t stop chewing his nails like some kind of scared animal. He’s fearful, she can work with that. She glanced For such an obedient kid, this must be a nightmare. And she knows, because she’s lived it.  
“Stop biting your nails, bad habit. A nasty one, at that.”

 

Adrien’s defiance reflected in his eyes. “Didn’t know you cared so much.”

 

She rolled her eyes dramatically making sure she increased her pace just to spite him. “Take it or leave it, brat. This is a once-in-a-lifetime piece of advice." She smiled smugly, "From me, at least."

 

“Amie.”

 

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest at Nathalie’s sudden appearance; her hair was disheveled, strands sticking out here and there.

“Nathalie.” She breathed out carefully.

 

 

Nathalie lowered her head “I apologize, I may of startled you..I was jus-  
Amie traced Nathalie’s eyes to the obviously trying to hide, Adrien Agreste. Adrien Agreste who was missing for the whole duration of the afternoon, Adrien Agreste who was thought to have been kidnapped, his throat slit. _The_ Adrien Agreste, heir to the Agreste Company and possibly in the most trouble he will ever be in. According to Nathalie who was on the verge of being hysteric.

 

Relief filled her face for a mere second before frustration crowded it like a storm.  
Her voice was careful, stern, entirely too calm for the utter frustration built up in a matter of hours.

 

“Adrien Agreste do you have any how long I-" She quickly glanced at Amie,  " _we_  have been searching for you? I- ugh.”  
Frustration wasn’t akin to Nathalie, or at least she never displayed it. She tried not to, to get frustrated at Adrien. His father’s behavior already hindered the kid enough, she doubted he could handle her unwavering wrath.

 

But god dammit she’d been searching for this asshole all. Day. She cancelled all her scheduled meetings and ignorantly neglected to contact his father until now which she knows is unacceptable but she can’t seem to bear to tell her long time employer that she lost the heir of his company.

 

It was humiliating, frustrating, and downright unacceptable in the eyes of a corporation so dependant on a single kid who apparently, lacked a conscience. Nathalie never made physical contact with Adrien unless the situation was dire, she sort of saw her morality shift away around the time the Gorilla rushed in to report Adrien’s absence. She swiftly swallowed her surprise, grabbed Adrien firmly by the ear, and continued to drag him down the hallway as if he were luggage.

 

“What, ow, Nathalie what are you doing?!”

 

She twirled on her heel to face him, eyes blazing.

 

“What am I doing?! What were you doing, better yet what were you thinking?!”

 

“I-”

 

“I understand that you’re a teenager; that you’re in that- "phase" where you want defy every rule your father set for you to keep you safe but god dammit Adrien. There’s much more to this other than you.  I could lose my job!”

 

The feeling of guilt rushed over him.

 

“A job, I never thought I was capable of losing. You already know I don’t have anywhere else to go other than here.”

 

“I know I just…," Adrien tried to advocate for himself. 

 

“You just what? Thought you deserved a little “fun” in your already pampered lifestyle? Thought it’d be funny to play a little prank on your father who’s slaving away all day just to keep the company running?," She questioned him harshly. 

 

Nathalie sighed, pinching her forehead. “I thought we were clear about safety protocol, Adrien. Not to mention you left your only source of communication in the car and still didn’t think to ask a police officer. Did that really not cross your mind?”

 

“I jus- Adrien sighed, frustrated at his inability to form a proper answer to Nathalie’s assault of questions and hurt by her audacity to call him a spoiled brat when she knows full well that he was nothing but the opposite....., right? He felt a strong hand grip his shoulder and push him backward.“

 

He looked back at her, confused. Amie?”

 

"Shut it."  Nathalie’s eyes darted back in forth between the two, ready for some answers. Amie smiled, sweetly, perhaps too sweetly.

 

“Listen, Nat, we need to talk,"  She began.

 

Nathalie rolled her eyes impatiently, gritting her teeth in the process, “I’m listening”

 

“Adrien kinda needed a break from the constant attention so he decided to book it-”

 

“I'm aware- “

 

She held her hand up, continuing. “But, he attended all his classes on time, avoided getting kidnapped, and made it home relatively at a decent hour. Amie called his tutor earlier to discuss the deal she planned to make with him in exchange for keeping quiet about the tutor knowing full well of what Adrien was doing.

 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow and held her lips in a harsh line as if to say, ‘Is that all?’

 

“Wow, how much am I going to have to elaborate, think on it a bit," Amie said, partially frustrated.

 

Nathalie didn't seem enthused.

 

"Look, what i’m trying to say is he didn’t skip any classes and he still managed to make it home in one piece. I get he didn't call you. He forgot his phone in the car, we’ve all done that-”

 

“I haven’t.”

 

“Except for you, Nathalie. But to be fair, it’s your job to keep track of things around here.”

 

Nathalie visually winced at the description causing a mischievous smirk to appear on Amie’s face.

 

“-Which is why we’re prepared to make a deal.”

 

“What?” Adrien seemed in the dark about this “deal” as well.

 

“A deal, Nat. You want to keep your Job, Adrien wants to keep the ability to leave his house. The big guy doesn’t have a clue what’s going on, all we need to do is twist the truth

a bit and we all get what we want.”

 

“Are you….are you considering perhaps lying to Mr. Agreste?,” Nathalie asked slowly as if she hadn't understood.

 

“Don’t act like you haven’t done it before, I know you don’t nearly have enough free time during your schedule to chat and have coffee with me on tuesdays."

 

“...”

 

“Listen, just to make sure he still has the basic premise in case anyone else wants to open their mouth about what happened, we tell him Adrien took off. However, it’s because the Gorilla was stuck in traffic and he was going to be late for class. Goody Two shoes act. The gorilla doesn’t speak much anyway, he seems to follow everything you say so I’m leaving it up to you to keep him “quiet”.

 

Adrien remained silent for the majority of the conversation letting Amie take control. After all, she’d have more luck convincing Nathalie to agree to the plan. However…

 

“Nathalie’s not the greatest liar….are you sure this is such a good idea?," Adrien questioned.

 

Nathalie didn’t seem to refute to his claim at all seeing as she wasn’t to faithful to Amie’s plan either.

 

“Well she obviously can't discuss it with him on the phone. Lucky for us, he’s off meeting with a bunch of bigwigs anyway, South Korea last I checked.”

 

Nathalie whipped her head in Amie's direction. “That information is confidential!” Nathalie glanced around lowering her voice into a stern whisper. “Adrien wasn’t supposed to be made aware either! You’re lucky I won’t report you for abusing your privileges.”

 

“Oh please, if he really wanted people to stay out of his business he would at least utilize the ability to create a passcode. As for the kid, he’d find out eventually anyway, sort of suspicious when your Dad hasn’t given you any insight of where he’s hiding out for nearly two weeks. He barely spends a day in Rome yet he spends half a month in Korea. Makes you wonder what sort of business he’s there on, right?”

 

“Can’t say i’m curious," Adrien replied a bit bitterly.

 

“Mr Agreste's business is his own," Said Nathalie.

 

Disappointed, Amie started to walk ahead. “You two? Boring. Do me a favor, and live a little, christ.”

 

“How do you think we ended up in this situation?” Says an irritated Adrien and realizing he may have taken his grandmother's advice way out of context.

 

Nathalie seemed opposed to the aspect as well. "In case you haven't noticed, my job doesn’t really allow me to," Nathalie replied.

 

Amie groaned. “Forget I asked.” For two people so irritated with the other, they were rather similar, really. 

 

 

 

  
The loud tapping coming from Nathalie’s laptop could be heard down the hall.  
Behind a rather fancy desk sat Nathalie, along with Amie and Adrien shoved on either side.

 

“Does this sound too intense? Maybe I should leave out-" Nathalie began to question her writing. 

 

“Nathalie. Send the email!," Amie shouted with frustration

 

“But maybe it’d sound better with-," Nathalie started. 

 

“NATHALIE. FOR THE SIXTEENTH TIME. I DOUBT GABE CARES WHETHER YOU USE EITHER ‘IMPORTANT’ OR ‘OF GREAT SIGNIFICANCE’ IN THE DAMN EMAIL, THEY’RE THE SAME THING. THE SAME!” The redhead was practically steaming at the ears after nearly two hours of trying to create a single paragraph of simple information.

 

“........Yes but what if- wait, did you just call him Gabe?," Nathalie asked, a bit of irritation appearing in her voice. 

 

Adrien promptly hit send, making sure to ignore Nathalie’s shocked look of disapproval.

 

“It was this or next we’d be arguing commas, and you’re not my English teacher so I sure as hell don’t want to hear a lecture on that.”

 

Nathalie was silent at this rather sassy side of Adrien Agreste, the boy who barely uttered any foul remarks at anyone.

 

"Goodnight. Make sure she doesn't try and draft another Email, Amie." Adrien said tiredly as he made his way towards exiting Nathalie's office.

 

“Mrs. Durand!," Amie shouted over her shoulder in his direction."

 

Adrien turns around, the bags under his eyes were more visible. "Shove it."

 

The door to the office closed shortly after.

 

“That was...unusual”, states Nathalie in confusion.

 

“You certainly put him in a mood, although you have a knack for it. Never seen the kid quite that irritated before," Amie speculated. 

 

Nathalie closed the laptop and rolled her eyes, “Rebellious Teenagers.”

 

Amie sneered. “Grammar Nazis.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learned to not make anymore promises as long as I am a high school student. But I promise to update? Lol. On the bright side, I stopped pasting in the HTML box like an idiot. - Sicario/Audacieux


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank the heavens I wasn't infected with writer's block this week, this chapter was really entertaining to write. That or I'm trying to avoid finishing my homework... Either way, please enjoy this chapter! - Sicario/Audacieux

 

“I’m…..what?”

 

“All your classes will now take place within the mansion, your grandmother's classes are no longer beneficial to your growth as a student nor have they ever been and and you’ll be indulging in a new home tutor for the time being, a former college professor in fact. He'll be living in the Mansion, so you no longer have to travel to your tutor's residence if she has other obligations. Which is quite often,” She muttered. The last bit was unintended but the commitment to a woman who seems to put her priorities in other places besides Adrien's education put her at qualms with her quite a few times. Adrien who now stood frozen with a rather confused look plastered upon his face.

 

He remained silent, face unreadable. “I thought yesterday was.. I thought that we all agreed to not say a word about what really happened. So why are you, why are you doing this?”

 

Nathalie swallowed carefully, folding her hands neatly in her lap as she sat straight up her desk chair. She took a deep breath, facing Adrien accordingly. “You’re nearly a young adult now and the time is nearing where you’ll be starting to engage in business involving your father’s company. As such, your father and I decided that this is a critical time in which you must focus primarily on all your studies, excluding sessions with your grandmother.” She hesitated for a second before reaching under her desk to retrieve a small stack of papers. Your new schedule will include occasional photo shoots and interviews representing the new face of the Agreste Industry.”

 

“You must be joking," Adrien deadpanned. The times he was able to travel to his tutor's tiny apartment, she took him all kinds of places on her dime, knowing he barely spent any time away from his residence. She showed him all sorts of things he was never able to enjoy on a daily basis. 

 

A look of surprise appeared on Natalie's face. “Pardon?”

 

Adrien didn’t appear shaken by her confusion. “Father wasn’t supposed to know about this, we already agreed to that so excuse my language, Nathalie, but what the hell?!"He never seemed to question his father’s motives much before this. Guilt was evident in Nathalie as she set the papers down carefully. It was far past the time she needed to stop lying to Adrien even if he was a brat. It wasn’t fair to keep him in the dark about things anymore. “I’m afraid this decision had been discussed for quite a while before we made a final decision…”

 

He didn’t believe her. Adrien crossed his arms, distressed. “You’re _sure_ this had nothing to do with yesterday?”

 

She kept her silence.

 

“Nathalie.”

 

Nathalie sighed harshly before replying. “Everyday, I trusted you to make the correct decisions for your own benefit. Hell, you're sixteen Adrien. Can't you make the right decisions for yourself? I even let you hang out with that one troublesome kid just so you wouldn’t feel lonely and opposed to working.  Added, I even avoided consulting your father with your choice in friendship; something I don’t do often. But these little instances, where you’ve betrayed both me and your father’s trust have slowly compiled in the last few years- and this last little instance took what little trust we had in you away.”

 

Adrien admitted to himself that he didn't make the best decision the day before, but "But-"

 

Nathalie spoke forcefully, "You were gone for hours Adrien. We didn't know whether you were kidnapped, mugged, trampled, or if you ran away for all I know. Do you know how much that puts us in jeapardy?!"

 

Adrien didn’t seem to grasp any of the dramatics she had just displayed, having been stuck on what she said before. “So father didn’t make the executive decision.”

 

Nathalie rolled her eyes. He wasn't listening. “No.”

 

 I understand that I crossed boundaries yesterday, I understand that I put you guys in the dark. But- don't you think I would have only done that if I had a good reason to? I've never done this before. Ever. I hadn't even considered it before recently when I realized I've spent half my damn life living some sort of elaborate life of a prisoner. Hell, that last time I've done anything for fun was months ago. So  _why._ Why would you agree to this Nathalie.” He pulled his hair. “I thought you _understood_ me. You know I loathe being in this house, I treasure every second I remain outside it! Even knowing I'd be grounded for months, I still enjoyed my time racing from class to class more than sitting in this house and endless hours of my life learning things I'll probably never use!," Adrien cried. 

 

“Adrien. _Listen ,_ " Nathalie tried to speak.

 

“No, Nathalie. I think it’s about time you’ve listened to me.” He spoke steadily, sure not to raise his voice to create his point. He was better than that. “Because all i’ve ever done is listen. All I’ve ever done is live my life according to how father permitted it, how you've permitted. All I ever wanted, was to see him look at me like he used to before mom died, before those long hours at the office sucked the life out of him.”

 

Nathalie didn’t say a word, understanding this was a fragile moment to disrupt him. The fragility of Adrien’s mind increased over the years from how much he kept to himself with no one to properly listen to his grievances. The single person he needed the most after his mother passed built up walls so thick that rekindling such a close relationship would be near impossible at this point. She knew she could never be that person, she had no intention of doing so. But in her wake, she unintentionally oppressed Adrien’s life to such an extent that he was more of a prisoner than a resident of the house.

 

He continued his heart wrenching confession without a stutter, “That was all I ever wanted...or so I thought, and when I finally created a relationship outside of the few and unstable ones I have, I barely get to indulge in them as is. My only escape from this limbo, and you just take it away? Like it’s nothing? Don’t you care how I feel at all?!”

 

Nathalie continued her silence, hoping that he would let his feelings out and eventually accept his current situation, though that was doubtful. His usually vivid green eyes were glassy, lost their brilliance in mere minutes, and anger enveloped them.

 

“Better yet, what makes _you_ think you can make my decisions for me? I understand father can, seeing as he’s my legal guardian, though he does a piss poor job at being one. But last I checked, you’re merely his assistant- and I don’t care if you’ve worked for him longer than anyone else in the staff has. Last. I. Checked. You’re _not_ my mother. And if I have anything to say about it, you never will be.” At this point he was breathing hard, trying to control his emotions.

 

Nathalie would never _be_ his mother. Hell, she’d rather pack up things and get a job as a local Barista than handle this mess of emotions disguised as a kid.That way she’d still have the privilege to complain to Amy about her shit job. And that’s just it. She did her job, that’s all there was to it. Plain and simple, she performed her tasks and got payed a decent amount of money for it.  However, she had to admit that her let her authority fall too far from its original ability. Five years ago she sorted papers, organized Gabriel’s meetings, and occasionally brought him lunch when he was unable to obtain some himself. It seems being his only consultant caused him to put enough trust in her that he’d allow her to supervise his son. She didn’t ever understand why he thought she had anymore of an ability to parent than him, which was saying something. At the time, nine year old Adrien was clinging to the last of his childhood innocence, trying to stay afloat on an ocean full of grief and abandon. In ways, she helped Adrien. Adrien finally had someone to rely on other than his own senses and it took a load off the kid. Even so, she and his father could only keep him on a leash so long. His deadbeat of a grandmother put ideas in his head, that his decisions were his own and his father didn’t have the right to decide how he should live his life. Luckily, Adrien still had hope to become favorable in his father’s eyes and remained obedient to his commands.

 

“I’m following your father’s wishes. I’m doing my _job_ , Adrien. And my job description doesn’t include any detail about taking your emotions into consideration when decisions are made for you. I’m sorry but I’m not the one to debate this with you/” She decided to cut it short just so she could escape the atmosphere which was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

 

He regretted his outburst considering Nathalie was right, for the most part. It was not her job to become emotionally attached to him. He knew that, yet, the feeling of betrayal wouldn’t escape his mind. And he yelled, oh god. He controlled himself well, this shouldn’t have happened.  “You’re right…..I’m sorry. F-for yelling.” It pained him to give in so easily, like some wimp. He anticipated that the real argument would take place between he and his father. Unlike him, Adrien had no Alibi’s except Amie who would never talk down to his father so long she worked under him. He tried to be optimistic. The bright side is, he’d have valid excuses to skip out on Nino’s addiction for wild parties….not that he didn’t want to experience them either. He wouldn’t have to be carted around like some bigwig, politician. And, Lastly, this was an opportunity for Adrien to finally get in contact with his father. In person rather than video calls or over the phone. He was rarely home but this was an opportunity no less. He’d miss his grandmother, profoundly. But he knew the number of her neighbors and would call regularly to ask if they could check up on her. She operated well on her own but she was getting older and it was getting more difficult for her to properly care for herself.

 

Nathalie eyed him carefully, once again picking up his schedule from her desk. “Now, if we’re done here, your father has allowed you to take the night off from your studies seeing as today was your last day with your tutor.   


 

Adrien’s eyes widened in surprise at her statement.

 

“The professor is not yet prepared to introduce and demonstrate his teaching style to you. So your father told me to tell you to prepare a written introduction from yourself to the professor featuring all your interests and personality quirks, etcetera. The professor would like to get to know you better so he can adapt to your “Learning Style." However, I had one prepared beforehand."

 

Adrien's upsets could be pushed aside for now but his tutor's Job was in jeapardy, a job she depsperately needed. “What about my last teacher? She has two kids and lives in the middle of paris. Without this job, which I know she was payed well for, there’s no way she could pay for she and her kids to live here anymore.” Adrien rubbed his hands shyly, a definite change in the irritated mood he had earlier. “She sorta...has a dream to establish her own private elementary school in Paris and this job was sorta helping her achieve it….”

 

“What’s done is done, Adrien. We left her with a decent amount of money to find a place outside of Paris that is suitable for her and her kids to live there. A private school in Paris was most likely an impossibility from the start…Now. Are we done here?”  


 

He didn’t expect her to empathize with her situation but it was worth a shot. Perhaps, once he takes over his father’s company, he could find his teacher once again and offer her sufficient financial support. Why would he go to the length? Some would say Adrien was nicer than what people really deserved. He’d go to profound lengths for just a few unfortunate strangers he encountered on the streets to gain a smile on their face. Those smiles fueled Adrien’s determination. He’d find her. Adrien genuinely believed kids could use some like her, a woman with no limit in her vision. She lacked a barrier in her perspective and he believed the world needed that more than ever. He mustered up a weak "Yeah.." His conscience was exhausted. 

 

The beating of his heart only slowed down slightly from his rebellious outburst, he’d have to learn to control himself if it  meant unintentionally getting on Nathalie’s bad side. An angry Nathalie was never pleasant experience. Though it was getting harder and harder each time they butt heads. 

 

She tapped her finger nails in an effort to gain his attention. 

 

His voice was rather quiet as he responded, “Yeah….yeah I got it.”

 

“And Adrien?”

 

He looked up solemnly.

 

“I suggest you prevent these outbursts from happening in the future if you ever want to gain back the privileges that you lost today...is that understood?” It was more of an offer of advice than a threat but it didn't urk him any less. 

 

She spoke to him like a fucking seven year old. It was humiliating. _You can’t expect me to live everyday like this. You just...you can’t.._ But he would. Because he had no other choice. “I understand.” He made his way from Nathalie’s presence to the stairwell that looked like hundreds of more steps were built upon it from when he last used it. He needed some time to think. He wasn’t in the right frame of mind, that made his decision making skills dangerous at the moment. He decided to spend some time, alone, in his room to think things over. That’s what he needed, time to think.

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

He layed on his back, facing the ceiling as he indulged in the comfort of his own bed trying to rid himself from any thought at all.

 

 _“Adrien.”_ _  
_

 

Adrien flicked his eyes over to a picture frame of his Mother. He had just won second place in a Junior Martial Arts tournament, his smile was the brightest you’d ever see in him from that point forward. He smiled widely as he stood next to his opponents for a photo in commemoration for their efforts.

 

_“Adrien!”_

 

_Adrien peered over  the stage where his mother stood, hands clasped and tearful smile set upon her face. It was a sight to behold, he’d never forget it. How proud he made his mother that day. His grandmother stood right beside her, standing proudly at the sight of her grandson._

 

_Later that night, his mother placed his newly won silver medal right beside the rest of his many awards. Some might say, second place is first place for losers. But Adrien treasured it._

 

 _“Darling”_ _  
_

 

_Adrien tilted his head in his mother’s direction._

 

_“I’m so proud of you!”, She exclaimed and pinched his nose adoringly._

 

_He pushed her hand away playfully, “You already told me that a bunch already!”_

 

_She looked a bit sad for a moment_

 

 _“Mom?”_ _  
_

 

 _"Adrien, darling. I want you to know that you’ll always make me proud as long as you try your best.. And I know it hurts….that your father didn’t make it today.”_ _  
_

 

 _Adrien shrugged, offering a sad but reassuring smile. “He was working..”_ _  
_

 

_She knew it was selfish but Gabrielle knew about this tournament for months. If he’d just planned in Advance-_

 

_“It’s okay though!” She  jumped, startled. “As long as you and grandma are proud of me, I’m happy with just you two," Said Adrien._

 

_Her eyes swelled up with tears, she hadn’t told him yet. The diagnosis was so sudden that even she had a hard time digesting it and telling her own mother. They were all he had seeing as his father wasn’t an entirely dependable parental figure. She couldn’t tell him. Not yet, she hadn’t even told his father.  She knelt down, firmly grasping Adrien’s shoulders._

_  
_ _“Listen, dear. If I- if anything ever happens to me..you have to promise me something.”_

 

 _Adrien looked confused, distraught even. “What do you mean if anything’s going to happen to you? Is something wrong?” His smiled disappeared completely. “Am I doing something wrong?”_   


She hugged him and gently caressed his head. “No, no, no dear. You’re not doing anything wrong. It’s just that….I need you to understand something.” She pulled away and looked him directly in the eyes.

 

_He nodded in vague understanding._

 

 _She heaved a sigh. “If anything ever happens to me, you have to promise me something. You have to promise me that in my place, you’ll make your father proud. No matter what it takes. Understand?”_   


He nodded his head eagerly. Even now he wanted the very same.

 

_She smiled gratefully and kissed his forehead. “You’ll be happy, I promise. You’ll find happiness.” Even if i’m not there to guide you to it._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien set the frame flat as to not see his mother’s face. It was only because of her that he strived to make his father proud that he remained tethered to his responsibilities set by his father. After his mother died, his only guideline was her wish. It kept him going for so long but that happiness she promised, even after all this time, it seemed so far out of reach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this begins the countdown to Adrien's snapping. The next few chapters are going to be a roller coaster of emotions for me to write, lol. There will be happier chapters, I promise. If you enjoyed this story, leave a comment or a kudo to let me know! - Sicario/Audacieux


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick update.

For the next week, I'll be reforming the last couple chapters because I feel as if I've left a lot of strings unattached. I also may be adding a chapter here and there to clarify things better. My story just feels too rushed. Luckily, I feel motivated enough to get these changes done in a week. We'll see if that changes... Thank you for the kind comments, I appreciate it! - Sicario/Audacieux


	10. Chapter 10: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That start of Adrien's integration into mainstream media strides in with a bang and ends with a more irritated Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are a flashback to what happened before Adrien decided to ditch his bodyguard. Basically answers the question to why Adrien would do such a thing in the first place. If you enjoy this chapter please leave a kudo and perhaps some instructive criticism, thank you!

“Lean your head more to the left, and keep those arms up! Yess, yes, that’s it!” The camera flashed in Adrien’s direction, barely blinding him but causing his eyes to become unfocused. The director seemed to be doing a better job a modeling seeing as every picture he took, he was posed in another awkward position.

 

Fans blew from every direction, drying his eyes out and causing him to blink several time to keep his contacts from drying out. At some point the increasing itch in his eyes became overwhelming and before he knew it the fans were off and he was rubbing his eyes raw to get rid of the sensation. Naturally, that upset the photographer greatly but the many assistants directing the fans seemed to understand that the fans were bothering Adrien greatly. He insisted on keeping his contacts in for the entirety of the shoot, otherwise he’d have a hell of a lot more difficult time finding the photographer and looking in the right direction.

 

He could hear the patient yet hurried footsteps of the photographer as he stalked towards him, calm and coordinated. He was short, stocky, from what Adrien could determine with his blurry sight. He stopped along his way, noticing Adrien was quite a bit taller than himself. Though the way he held himself, he seemed to look down on Adrien despite the circumstances.

 

“Look, Adrien," The director, said. Or was it?

 

Adrien rubbed his eyes, bringing his attention to the smaller man, blob? “I understand that you’re a little new to this, inexperienced per say. He took a deep breath.

 

“But you’re going to have to work with me"

 

Adrien raised an eyebrow, properly confused. ….. _Isn’t that what i’m doing?_

 

He spoke slowly in his thick, Italian accent as if Adrien didn’t understand his strange french “I’m a very busy man. I’ve got hundreds of other bigwigs just begging to get their kid featured in one of my magazines, and I am _certain_ I can find another strapping young man to participate in this shoot. All that fidgeting, and that terrible posture...fix it. He could point out the photographer's finger tapping against the side of the camera. Adrien gulped, intimidated by his response,. “Right...I understand..it’s just that-”   


“Ten more minutes, that’s all. No complaining, and no _whining._ Keep absolutely still, look at _me,_  and do what I say so we can get this shoot over with, alright?” His silhouette started to turn and make his way back before his form suddenly jerked, scaring Adrien in the process, “And keep those hands still!”   


It took a few seconds for Adrien’s brain to reassert itself back into his focus of completing this single, simple shoot. He was slightly more irritated than before but at  least the photographer got to the point, Adrien could respect that. He sighed, adjusting the constraining tie wrapped around his neck. “I understand, sorry for my..fidgeting.” He saw him nod in the distance and once again. Signal his assistants to turn the fans back on.

 

Adrien scratched the back of his head, nervously; One wrong move and he’d be grilled by Nathalie for messing up the shoot considering the photographer was always sure to add his own comments regarding the many figures who had the chance to do a shoot with him. And don’t even get him started about his father, who, just for the record, hasn’t shown his face around town in a _month_. Not even his own son knew where he was or what he was doing. At this point, he’d be less than surprised if a phone call came in asking for ransom money for the safe return of Gabriel Agreste. From what he could gather, Gabriel was off coordinating with other large groups and companies, hoping to set Adrien up as a possible marriage candidate for some spoiled rich chick with too much time on her hands. Adrien was less than thrilled about the news but Nathalie tends to ramble about things Adrien shouldn’t know when he was able to catch her before she had a decent cup of coffee in the morning. Although, he got scolded by her afterward and ushered to the car and sent off to his private tutor who, just for the record, thought his interactions with her were hilarious. Adrien wasn’t laughing this time.

 

The photographer strained to yell over the sound of the fans, “Good!” Now, give me that fresh out of the shower look. You’re refreshed, you’re feeling _sexy!’,_ " The director said excitingly. 

 

Adrien inwardly cringed at his request, _the hell did that even mean?_ After Adrien got out of the shower, he felt...good, clean? Hungry,...that too. He tried his best to imitate what he would define as “fresh out of the shower and feeling..hungry.”

 

“Brilliant, hold that pose!," Said the director encouragingly.

 

 _Oh_ , he supposes he must’ve done something right. Though the photographer's judgement wasn’t the most trustworthy and he now dreaded to see what hit the cover of his well-known magazine.

 

 

Very shortly, after the almost fail of a photoshoot ended, Adrien began to drown his eyes in eye-drop solution. He wiped of the excess solution dripping down his face, seeming to have failed calming the irritation in his eyes.

 

Great, now he was practically blind. Luckily, Adrien recognized the hulk of a form next to him as his bodyguard. He was hired muscle, didn’t have much of a way with words but he’d help Adrien out every now and then.

 

“Hey” Adrien tried getting his attention while trying to correct his vision, “You wouldn’t happen to have any tissues on you, would you?”

 

A few moments afterward he felt a handkerchief being placed in his hand. Adrien smiled gratefully, unintentionally letting a little eyedrop solution get in his mouth. Not a good taste.

 

“Thanks.”  


 

He wiped off his face, whipped out his phone, used the camera to remove his contacts, and started his way, to what he assumed, was the direction of his car. He standed corrected as he felt his bodyguard quickly point him in the correct direction.

 

He decided in those few moments it was about time to invest in a pair of glasses.

 

  
“I expect this went smoothly?," Nathalie questioned. Her eyes were still trained to her laptop but her tone was clear and almost predatory. Dark circles appeared under her eyes, making her look twenty years older and twenty years more tired. He could almost say the same considering he had only a few years before turning two decades old.   


Adrien stood awkwardly in front of Nathalie’s desk, fidgeting and waiting for her to spare a moment and look up from her computer to acknowledge him. He felt a bit miffed seeing as he’d just experienced about the worst photoshoot in his life, received a text from Nathalie stating that he was to speak to her immediately after arriving home, and after ten minutes of staring burning holes into her forehead, she still seemed to be blissfully unaware or ignorant of his presence. Adrien scratched the back of his head nervously, a habit he so desperately needed to break.

 

After what felt like a lifetime of only the sound of Nathalie’s typing, she paused, tilting her head to an angle as if she finally recognized a person was standing in front of her. Adrien’s irritation only increased slightly as a result.

 

“Well?”

 

Adrien was slightly startled when he heard her voice. he purposely looked away, heaving a sigh and giving a tired but , “It...got done," He replied with some added hesitation.

 

Nathalie raised an eyebrow as she eyed him suspiciously but seemingly accepted his answer as she went back to her vigorous typing.

 

“You’ve got an interview in an hour with a local teen magazine. It’s small but it’ll get recognized," She said, seemingly nonchalant about the prospect, as if he hadn’t been in two hours of hell from the constant yelling over nearly ten fans all blowing his face at once and his struggle to keep his eyes open and in sight of the blurry camera.

 

He kept his innocent demeanor as if to throw Nathalie off. “I’m sorry? I don’t think I remember another event showing up in my calendar. He quickly opened his phone to check the calendar even though he already memorized the course of his day hours earlier just to make sure Nathalie had no sudden events he hadn’t planned for exactly like this one.   


Nathalie’s eyes remained on her computer screen, face as passive as ever. “Of course not. We just booked it," She replied.

 

It was Adrien’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “We?”

 

Nathalie looked up, confused. “Yes, _we._ Your father and I. We sent out a fair number of your applications to a few companies who were looking for some upcoming local celebrity to interview. We’re just lucky the previous client canceled on them.”

 

“Yeah- but Nathalie...I don’t think I’m really up for th-…” Nathalie looked up expectantly almost daring him to make up an excuse not to participate. Adrien sighed, shifting his thought process and changing his use of wording, “I’ve only been doing this for a few months, I know I’ve got a couple of ads out but don’t you think planning an interview when i’m not that recognized is a bit…..obnoxious?” Adrien often worried about his image according to others and the public. It was a bad habit and he needed to break it, but the constant pressure his father put on him for having nice public image made it a bit difficult to break. 

  
Disbelief was obvious on Natalie's face as she quickly shifted her eyes back to her computer screen, typing quickly and turning her computer to him. In just a few moments, she pulled up a website covered in pictures of Adrien’s face….a few with..

 

“ _Flower crowns?”_ Confusion was all too much for Adrien to understand just what he was looking at.

 

“Don’t ask me, I’m not an expert on these _fanpages._ ” Her tone was nearly mocking.

 

Adrien stared at the pictures carefully, assessing those with flower crowns placed on his head. “Huh," He said.

 

“In _any_ case, this page, from what I can discover, has a rather commendable following.”   


Adrien looked up, curious and slightly terrified.

 

“How many?”  


Nathalie’s smile was almost sinister.

 

“Take a guess.” She was provoking him

 

He certainly didn’t want to inflate his ego, or what little he had of one, but if _Nathalie_ thought the following was commendable then… “Um...six thousand...maybe?” _Maybe that’s even a bit much._   


Nathalie gave him a pointed look.

 

“Oh! Was that too much?! I just thought...since you said i- “

 

“One hundred and fifty thousand.”

 

Adrien blanked. “I’m sorry, what?”  


 

“Would you like me to repeat myself or do you want to confirm it for yourself?”  


 

She turned her screen towards him carefully, he quickly spotted a box in the corner of the website, Instafan, and spotted a box displaying all kinds of statistics. _Followers_ …. _she was right._ Following, pageviews?!

 

“One million”  


 

Again with that sinister smile, she replied confidently, “One million.”

 

“That’s-”  


“Pretty insignificant compared to some other public figures in your age range, stuffing their social media accounts with narcissistic content….but commendable. Certainly not enough to please your father, of course. Plus, the owner of this page is unknown though I've tried contacting them through "directing message."Nathalie seemed confused. "Isn't every message direct?"  


Adrien’s excitement faltered, he cleared his throat. “Pretty...insignificant...right.."

 

“Hence the reason you’ll have a tight schedule the next week or so. You’ll be leaving for the interview in fifteen minutes-"

 

Adrien was already on the verge of breaking something and halfway out the room before nathalie snapped to gain his attention. He rolled his eyes and dramatically and turned his head in time just to see her signaling for him to come back.

 

He quickly approached the desk, looking side to side before spitting a quick and confused but painless, “Yes?”

 

“Don’t bother getting ready, they’ve already got people on set for that.” She handed him what seemed to be a script. “Look that over before you get there, it’ll have everything you need to perform the interview. It's just like memorizing a speech, though only pick subjects that pertain to you," She told him. 

 

 _A script?_ Adrien shifted his eyes from the paper to Nathalie. “....right," He said.  _A scripted interview?_ To him it sounded like some sort of propaganda and he severely hoped his father had no involvement in it’s creation. Next thing you know, Adrien will be known as the next Mozart by anyone and everyone and the butcher down the road. He laughed inwardly. _No Thanks._

 

Sparing Nathalie one more look of vague disbelief and a disappointment which was once more ineffective due to her attention being solely on that of her laptop screen, he flipped through the script while making his way to the front entrance and the into presence of his silent ape-like driver.

 

It seemed rushed, words crushed together in the most simple of phrases at to not confuse Adrien of the concept. Bullet-points upon bullet-points of facts lined four pages, all separated into different categories of Adrien’s life, ranging from recreational activities to simple hobbies he created to entertain himself. He can comment for himself that the majority were artificial already. A particular interest stood out to him as he sat on the plush leather seats of his private limo.

 

_Avid singer and songwriter._

 

“In what universe and where?," Adrien whispered comically.    


Could Adrien sing? Not even if he was held at gunpoint.  As a kid he could nearly match his voice to every pitch decorating the musicals scores he sang from when he had a private music teacher. Puberty, however, was a bit rough on him. He made a face, scrounging for a pen out of his messenger bag.

 

“Yeah, no.”  


The red ink protruded into the paper like the sight of a murder scene, and _Avid Poet_ could be seen displaying itself below like an eery message from a criminal. ( **Someone tell me to stop making these cheesy comparisons.** )

 

He could do poetry, though it could be debated on how cheesy it was but it was poetry nonetheless. He filled an entire notebook with poetry dedicated to his mother and grandmother, and even Chloé as he realized their friendship meant a lot more to him than just potential bethrothement by mention of his father. 

The vague sensation of the vehicle turning and slowing to a stop got Adrien’s attention as he looked up to see a rather sizable and modern looking brick building in front of them. Fancy logos were displayed in every location possible on the outside of the building as well as what seemed to be company vehicles.

 

He and his driver required little communication to understand each other, the click of his door opening was enough for him to get the notion that he was to ‘hurry up’.

 

 

“So we didn’t really have enough time to plan an entire outfit and makeup routine for Mr. Agreste here so we’re going to ask for a little more time out of your schedule. Just for hair and makeup,“ A woman with heavy makeup informs him. It appears one of the members of the staff were trying to give the gorilla a low-down on Adrien’s situation but the gorilla seemed to be unbothered and rather uninterested in the matter.

 

Her voice was rushed and her hair disheveled, clearly she  was unprepared for the sudden call to set and didn’t seem too thrilled to the gorilla’s lack of a reply. “You don’t care do you…?” The following silence seemed to seal her unanswered question and she offered a quick nod before returning to the group of chattering young men and women surrounding adrien with several instruments that seemed damn near torture devices.

 

 _Oh hell, there needs to be some law against applying copious amounts of makeup to minors more than once a day.._   


  
The interview was rather painless as the questions were rather simple and Adrien had already received his “answers” during the time he spent back in the studio’s exclusive torture chamber.

 

The interviewer had a fresh aura surrounding him; young, fresh, relaxed in stature, smooth in speech, and complete with a pair of hipster glasses settled above his nose. He swore he’d seen the man somewhere before, he was dark skinned with a familiar bone structure. His impression from the Nathalie was that this studio was simply a small time company but the labels surrounding the exterior gave the opposite effect.

 

“Do you play any sports at all, part of any teams our viewers can maybe root you from?,” He asked for the fifth time since he claimed the other four takes weren't "his style." His laugh was eerily synthetic and it took Adrien all he had to not completely drain all the comedy from this interview.

 

Adrien offered a rather robotic 'Haha' before continuing. "Unfortunately I’m not a part of any sports teams. However, I _was_ a national competitor in fencing until last year.” Wasn’t in the script but he didn't expect Nathalie to be too upset of him changing the script a bit. Besides, isn't that what actors do, Improvise? 

 

“I see, I see. Anything you can boast about?” The smirk on the man’s face was condescending and Adrien nearly didn’t respond.

 

“I’ve got a couple medals, yeah..” His attitude not to boast always stunted him from displaying his many achievements. He wasn’t sure if he loved or hated it that aspect of himself, but the disgusting feeling he received after his reply told him it was the latter of the two.

 

“Very impressive, do you ever plan on competing in the olympics some day?”

 

 _Hell No._ “Not particularly, but I enjoy it nonetheless.”   


“I’ve also heard that you competed in martial arts for some time, is that true?”  


_The first time they’ve made contact with Nathalie was today…..that was years ago...why would_ they…. He supposes they've done their research. 

 

Adrien’s hesitation was expected and his reply was short. “That was a long time ago.”

 

The interviewer took his curt answer as a queue to move the conversation to another topic and for the duration of the interview, raved about Adrien’s dabbles in the the fashion industry even titling him the poster boy for his father’s own company. He felt he was being labeled as a kid who only got famous because of their parent’s influence but the rapid increase in sales concerning younger customers seemed to clear up his misunderstanding.

 

“Well Mr. Agreste is has been a _pleasure_ interviewing you- as our team is well aware of, this company is fairly new, so you taking the time out of your day to come out here is really appreciated.” The smile. _There it is, again._

 

Luckily Adrien’s facade was none to be reckoned with and he kept up his indifference. “The pleasure was all mine.” His smile was close enough to genuine.

 

“Truly, all of us here are thrilled to see the future CEO of the Agreste brand with us today!”

 

That facade dropped harder than an obese woman on a banana peel.

 

“ _I'_ _m sorry?”,_ Adrien said, slightly confused.

  
  
The interviewer took it as a chance to elaborate. “Yes, it’s truly an honor to have such an importa- “   


 

“CEO? I’m no-” Adrien pulled the top of his trendy new shirt searching for some label displaying, ‘Future CEO’ “-I mean I don’t plan-”

 

It was at this point in which the interviewer finally took interest in Adrien and Adrien realized his mistake.

 

“....You’re _not_ planning on succeeding your father’s position?," The interviewer asked slowly.

 

Adrien’s quick processing thankfully kicked in at that moment. _It’s been too damn long to start denying that fact now._

 

“That’s correct," He said with false confidence. 

 

The interview’s smile widened significantly and the interview finally seemed legitimate. “We’ve got time. What is it you- “ His interest came to a sudden halt as he gently pressed his fingers to the earpiece relaying directions in his ear. His expression became annoyed before he plastered on a rather unconvincing look of satisfaction, stretching his hand out to shake Adrien’s.

 

“It seems we have in fact run out of time, as I stated before, it was an honor interviewing you.” Though the statement was rushed, the grip on his hand tightened as looked Adrien straight in the eye. “I _do_ hope I have the opportunity once again," He said with assurance. 

 

It were those words alone that convinced Adrien to avoid run ins with this company anytime in the near future, that is if he was to stay above water in his father’s expectations. Though, with this screw up of his, he supposed it'd be impossible. 

 

Because in that moment, he couldn’t hide the fact that he felt as if he were drowning.

 


	11. Chapter 11: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie, being the tight-ass she is, doesn't fail to review the footage filmed at Adrien's interview before editing takes place. Needless to say, she isn't going to have the best reaction. Or in which Adrien gets yelled at for a dumb decision he made and considers just how toxic his relationship with Nathalie is.

“Are you out of your damn mind?!," Nathalie yelled. 

 

Adrien winced at Nathalie’s shrill voice, she rarely cursed so he must be in serious trouble.  He still had a dull headache from the agonizing smell of hairspray still coating the inside of his nose from the justifiably insane makeup artists at the shoot. He thought coating layers of hairspray on your hair went out of style decades ago. Apparently he was wrong.

 

“Nath- ," Adrien began.  


 

“Are you even _aware_ what’ll happen if your father hears about this? Adrien, he had high hopes for you revealing yourself in the world of media but _this-”_ She replays his bold reply to the interviewer for the seventh time- “ _this_ is humiliating to our brand.”

 

 _Wait, Pause._ Our? How interesting. Last he checked, Nathalie was a simple assistant to his father, no where near the highest paid in the industry. He fortunately kept his thoughts to himself, now was not the time to be a smartass. Instead, he remained quiet as Nathalie wore herself out yelling at him like a madman, or rather, madwoman.

 

“Do you understand what our competitors will think if the only son of the CEO claims that he’s _not_ willing to succeed that position?," She asked him, voice still loud but not quiet shrieking like before."

 

“They’ll look _down_ on us," She said. Her gaze was piercing as she tried to hold his stare.

 

“Us?," Adrien questioned, still suspicious of her claiming the brand as her own a long with his father and himself, he supposes.   


She seemed to correct herself at that. “ _Yes._ All of us. Every single man or woman working hard to keep this company up and running, all of them. This situation affects far more than just you, Adrien. Remember that.” With a simple double tap with her index finger, the laptop was closed and out of view in seconds.

 

“We’re scrapping the interview," She said.

 

Adrien was genuinely surprised, he expected she would cut the part where he claimed he didn’t want to be CEO...but scrapping the entire thing.. there was at least an hour of footage on hand, and he was damn sure the studio wouldn’t be happy hearing about this after receiving an offer to interview the son of one of the biggest fashion industries in Paris. But once Nathalie decided she didn't like something, the predetermined idea seemed to disappear along with it. 

 

“We spent a decent amount of money paying the people on set to keep their mouth shut on what you said, all the evidence that an interview took place has been erased.” She lowered her voice, aware that security could catch wind of their conversation and not even they could be thoroughly trusted. “You should be grateful they were willing to be bribed, that kind of information could bring an undetermined amount of attention we desperately don't need. Not now, not ever," She explained. 

 

He wanted to be, he really did. But admitting he had no desire to inherit his father’s company had lifted a weight off his chest he so desperately wanted gone, even if it was just for a few hours. It was thrilling, defying his father’s wishes on television. So much so that he didn’t think twice about the implications that came with such a claim. Sure he had beef with his father but he had no desire to unconsciously damage other people’s reputations, it was…..selfish.

 

Selfish, huh? He tried desperately not to associate himself with that word, trying to ease himself away from the rich kid persona everyone who anyone assumed he had. Adrien didn’t bother to ask how much was spent disposing of the evidence of the interview, the guilt would’ve bothered him for weeks on end. He had no doubt that money was more than an individual living in Paris could make in three months with a decent job and education.

 

As much as he wanted to believe that statement, he knew it was wrong to spite others for his own issues...but still, didn’t he deserve to be selfish just once? _Just once?_ But there was the terrible feeling that anything Adrien did that was bold and out-of-line, written off as idiotic and of little importance; ineffective and frankly, irritating filled him. Perhaps focusing on the satisfactions of others to stay happy was not an effective way of going about life but it did him better than screwing with people’s time and effort like this.

 

He huffed, crossing his arms. “I…..apologize.” Deep in his thoughts he could hear the nagging voice telling him to stay strong, put on a placid face and relish in Nathalie’s frustration; however, he can only hope she would understand why he would do this but she never seemed to ask questions or even consider his decision. You could only imagine Adrien’s frustration. Being misunderstood was possibly the most frustrating thing in this universe. Rebellion was foreign territory, he didn't understand the consequences or really even how to rebel. 

 

Nathalie pinched her forehead, huffing and readjusting her glasses. This kid was slowly becoming too much for her to handle, she wasn’t used to lecturing him without at least a small bit of his father’s input or what little he could muster, his word always seemed to sway him more than hers. “Just- get some sleep, you’ve got work to do tomorrow.”

 

Tomorrow was sunday, the only day Adrien was ensured to have off and dedicate himself to something other than school for once. Adrien pursed his lips, struggling to confront nathalie without obvious passive aggression. “Nathalie, I can’t help but notice that tomorrow is sunday...”

 

“You’re correct, tomorrow is sunday”, she replied a matter-of-factly; Her tone was rather similar to someone declaring the sky was blue.

 

It seems he would have to rephrase his wording a bit. “I have a day off sundays….”  


Nathalie huffed as if Adrien were the one trying to make a big deal out of it. “Your schedule interfered with some interviews we decided to commit you to months in advance.”  


What little self control Adrien had left dwindle a bit at her statement. He wasn’t in the mood to chase around the subject. “You mean the same schedule I’ve had for the last ten years? How odd, I could’ve sworn you had at least one hundred copies of it laying around here oh-” he quickly snatched a copy of his schedule from beneath a file lying on a desk “-look what I found.”

 

He displayed it’s contents for Nathalie, determined to make her see his point but his false enthusiasm only increased the stern line of her lips. “Would you look at that, It’s even color coded. And get this is-”

 

Nathalie carried her eyes to the uncolored box he so enthusiastically pointed at.

 

“This gray part right here? It says no scheduling is permitted on this day, _Specifically_ ”- 

 

Rather than stealing the brightly colored schedule away, crumpling it like she so desperately wanted to, she relied on her better, more thought out  judgement. “Answer me this, Adrien; how many days does your father work a week?

 

Adrien’s demeanor faltered, as if he didn’t understand what she was getting at. “I haven’t seen him take a day off in years…..”

 

“Precisely,” she quipped without hesitation. “-and when _you_ succeed his position, those “days off” will be executed for the sake of commitment.Grow up, Adrien. It’s time you to learn what ort of responsibility and sacrifice your father has towards the company," she said. 

 

“I just. I want to do what normal teens do, I want to experience what it’s like to have a life _outside_ of school is like. You can’t tell me you spent your teenage years stuck at your teacher’s apartment learning about-” He moved his hands around, blurting the first thing that came to mind “the sexual activities of frogs and _no,_ that’s not a joke” He made it personal, just to hope for a bout of empathy.

 

Funny thing, she didn’t seem even slightly bothered by his statement. That or her acting skills are on par with his. The sound of Nathalie’s phone vibrating tore his attention away from his conversation. She checked the caller before frowning a bit and answering the call. She moved her hand to the speaker, turning her attention back to Adrien.

 

“I suppose you’ll be starting early then,” She said without hesitation. She pointed to the door, “If we’re done here, I have to take this call so, out. And get some sleep, you’ll need it.”

 

He stared at her incredulously. Did she lack a childhood like he did? Is that why she threw his away so willingly? The closest “guardian” he had was her, and for several years now she planned and coordinated his schedule and was one of the few people he interacted with on a daily basis so why is it she was so….detached..

 

No one could imagine the isolation he felt being trapped in his house, unable to create proper empathetic relationships with the people who resided in it. When he was younger, he hoped Nathalie would serve the same sort of relationship he had with his mother. She’d never replace her, of course but he figured she’d at least have to have a semi-close relationship with him since they’d be spending a decent amount of time together everyday. Before he knew it, five years passed and he was still unsure if he could even consider Nathalie a friend.

  


Seven years passed, that divine light that shined on Nathalie when he first met her after his mother’s death was gone. Biblical references weren’t really his thing but sometimes, just sometimes, he saw the subtle glint of horns peaking out her head, piercing her tightly tied hair. It upset him greatly, to think he held her on a pedestal and now he felt a dull ache every time he saw her each morning. He told himself it was disappointment at first but he was slowly coming to terms that it was more than that; it was, quite simply, deeply rooted anger buried deep in his chest but slowly finding a way out. Was this normal for someone his age? To feel like defying everything asked of him. --------

 

Now he walks the halls of his house, seemingly more vacant of color than the day before. It brought a chilly, unwelcoming sensation. And in that instant he knew had to leave, he had to escape that prison before it consumed him. His grandmother. He needed her encouraging words of wisdom to replenish his self worth. He felt like a charity case every time he visited her, throat tight, eyes glassy. But he needed it now, more than ever to make it through the next week or two.

 

He considered showing up at Nino’s but he felt that ranting about his problems to him would make him out to be a wimp...something like that. Nino was a compassionate and understand guy but Adrien never liked the feeling of vulnerability, not even around his best friend. Nino often asked what was bothering him, he felt bad, always changing the subject or asking if he wouldn't mention it. Sometimes, he wondered if he and Nino were growing distant because of it. 

 

Adrien passed his room, lightly jogging to his destination. The rotating window looked rather intimidating that night, but he took his chances nonetheless. He needed something, someone to help him cope. He hadn’t touched alcohol, not even at the parties Nino dragged him to, but he founded himself looking twice at the liquor cabinet every once in awhile when his father tore down Adrien every time he mentioned something he wanted to be proud of. Rarely used, it collected dust; yet the golden brown liquid kept it’s luster. He needed to maintain self control.

 

Luckily he knew an expert to offer some advice, and maybe an open ear. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, when I'm finally getting back into the swing of things my lovely English teacher chucks a research paper at me. Pray for my grade. Annnyways, a good friend informed me that getting to Adrien throwing on the mask was taking forever, but I already planned on his character developing a bit before he got there so I won't be changing anything. Patience is a virtue, even for the author. If you enjoyed this chapter and want to let me know or just ya know..criticize, be sure to leave a kudo or a comment. Thank you and happy reading.  
> -Sicario/Audacieux


	12. Dr. Cesaire to the rescue!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette doesn't take care of herself properly but thankfully, that's what Alya is here for.

Marinette cut her finger once again, cleaning up the broken glass of a coffee cup a customer had mistakenly dropped earlier. While Marinette was slightly irritated that the customer didn’t even make an effort to apologize, she concluded she was being dramatic and her lack of sleep didn’t do much to help her mood. 

 

“Mari, I know you like to stay organized but it’s been like five minutes and I can’t find those damn-  _ darn  _ gloves!” Alya shouted half-heartedly from within the kitchen.

 

Marinette sighs, carefully moving the lightly embedded glass shard from her palm. “You looked under the sink like I told you to, right?” 

 

There was a short silence before marinette heard cabinet doors close. She could hear the frustration in her voice. “Yesss I looked under the sink but unfortunately you can’t use cobwebs as gloves, Mari. 

 

Marinette clicked her tongue before mowing over where else she might’ve seen them. They were bright pink and covered in yellow polka dots so they weren’t hard to miss, especially with Alya’s sharp eyesight.” Alya… Ah, maybe she should’ve specified which sink. 

 

Marinette changed her tone to the sweetest voice she could muster with scraped hands and knees on the hard bakery floor. 

 

“Ummm Alya….exactly which sink did you check under..?”   
  


Alya popped her burgundy head out from within the kitchen, narrowing her eyes at Marinette. “Are you serious? Did I just dig through  _ miles  _ of cobwebbs just to find out it’s the wrong  _ sink?  _ How many sinks do you have anyway?!”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, smirking amusedly. “Alya, this is a bakery. Annnd my house.”

 

Alya whipped out a sugar cookie she was munching on earlier, taking one last bite, speaking as she did so. “Yeah but can’t you get like one huge sink instead? And maybe a supply closet? Preferably free of cobwebs, by the way.”   
  
Marinette chuckled lightly, “Trust me, I’m all for it. I even designed an outline for remodelling the entire kitchen and floor space.”

 

Alya leaned on the counter, intrigued. “If it’s anything like how you redesigned the kitchen at my place, you’d have celebrities showing up here leaving hundred dollar {*98 Euros*} tips. Annnd, as a result, my blog will explode with celebrity appearances.””

 

Marinette put the last of the broken glass in the dustman, shaking her hands to rid herself of any small particles of glass still sticking to her palms.”Well unless you want that sugar cookie you just ate to cost ten dollars {*9 eruos*} extra, I suggest you come to terms that I have more than one sink and we do have a supply closet, it’s called our kitchen table.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve seen the surface of your kitchen table. Ever.”   
  
“One of the seven mysteries of the world. Oh- do you think you could scavenge for some bandaids? Blood stains are a pain to get out of clothing.”

 

Alya took notice of Marinette’s hands, making a disappointed face. “Mari! I told you I’d find the gloves yet you went and picked up the glass anyway?”

 

“I kind of figured after searching so long, you wouldn’t find it and you’re good at finding things. You’re virtually unbeatable at hide and seek. Besides, a few cuts won’t kill me.”   
  
“Ugh, Mariii. I’m dreading the day you go off to college by yourself and I’m not there to take care of you. Wait! I think I remember where your mom put the band-aids.” Alya ran off before pausing and coming back in a hurry. “And keep them hands where I can see em, girl.” 

 

Marinette raised an eyebrow, smirking. “I don’t think you can search and your eyes on me at the same time..”

 

Alya shook her head before rushing back. “You know what I mean! Oh and get a napkin or something and put some pressure on those cuts so they stop bleeding. I’m no good with blood.”

 

“Dr. Cesaire to the rescue, huh?”

 

“You know it-  Ah, found em!” 

 

“Sweet. Could you bring the rubbing alcohol, too? Just to be safe.” 

 

Alya came back, arms full of a plethora of different band-aid brands with prints from hello-kitty patterns to rows of pineapples. Her parents, she being an only child, were extra cautious when she was a kid and covered her in band-aids just from a simple paper cut. It was often overwhelming how much her parents fawned over her. She was a bit envious of Alya’s family, the attention from their parents was spread out and Alya wasn’t subject to helicopter parents. But she supposed she wouldn’t get her entire loft to herself anymore if she had a sibling so she kept her frustrations to herself. “So now you’re being cautious?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes, sitting down at one of the tables. “Hand em over.”

 

“Maybe the person with the uninjured hands should do the work. After all, I  _ am  _ a professional.”

 

“Fair enough, not sure about the professional part though.”

“Well I’m a professional in _ something _ .”

 

“Sure thing, Alya.”

 

Alya started picking her way through the boxes of bandaids, throwing out any possibilities like the Dora the Explorer and tropical parrot patterns. “Your parents have interesting taste in band-aids. I think this is the first time I’ve seen dalmatian themed ones. Ever.” 

 

Marinette shrugged. “They like variety.”

 

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Seems so.” Alya eventually pulled out bright green band-aids, judging them to be the most generic of the bunch before cutting her eyes behind marinette, furrowing her eyebrows.

 

Marinette paused before taking a peek behind her, unable to spot anything out of the ordinary. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Saw some creepy figure darting past the windows, scary.”

 

Marinette’s eyes widened. “Like...a wendigo..?” 

 

Alya smiled evilly before smacking the table and startling Marinette. “Exactly.” 

 

“Stoooop, Alya. You know that game freaked me out.”

 

Alya tucked a loose hair behind her ear. “Until Dawn. Yeah, but your reactions were hilarious.”

 

Marinette pouted her lips. “I should’ve never agreed to play with you.”

 

Alya laughed, throwing away the packaging of the bandaids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why but I've felt oddly inspired these past few days so watch out for a new chapter in the next couple of days! By the way, it may have been hard to catch on, Adrien was the suspicious figure running past the bakery lol. If you enjoyed this chapter don't by shy and leave a kudo or even a comment. Constructive criticism is welcomed, this is my first fanfic after all. Happy reading!   
> \- Sicario/Audacieux


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Adrien overhears harsh whispers and accusations between his mother and grandmother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnd after a long time of not posting, finals is over and I can finally focus my attention back to this story. Honestly I didn't know if I'd even make it through my math final, I was feeling a bit hopeless there for a second (lol). Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy this little snippet of Adrien's childhood. Happy reading!

Adrien dug deep with his tiny hands, reaching between and around the narrow but tough roots of the delicate white flower above. The dirt was dark, cold and clay like between his fingers. His nails were now lined with dirt and his wrists were now crusted with its residue. No doubt his mother would disapprove of his condition when he returned but that was matter for later thought. 

 

white daffodil sticking out like a sore thumb between rows of yellow thistles, crowding and suffocating it. But it’s pedals stayed a pristine white, almost blinding in the sunlight. 

 

“Almost,” He said, just reaching the bottom of the tiny roots. 

 

Finally, and with ease, he pulled the daffodil out from the loose earth. His smile reached his ears, eyes crinkling in satisfaction. All he needed now was the half broken pot abandoned in the dense bushes lining his grandmother’s yard. His grandmother restricted him from entering the bushes that separated her yard from the woods, but he was determined to get that pot even if it meant his grandma wouldn’t let him eat ice cream that night. It was a rather large sacrifice according to his six year old mentality. 

 

Adrien hurried, stuffing dirt into the obvious hole he had made. He covered the hole with dead leaves to disguise it. He felt a twinge of guilt, knowing he wouldn’t fess up to it’s existence if his grandmother ever mentioned it but he continued to pat down the leaves until the dirt was nearly covered. 

 

“Adrien!” His mother called him from the patio behind the mansion, her eyes searched the yard until she spotted adrien squatting in front of the now covered hole, arms hidden from view. She smiled with relief, opening the screen door from behind her. 

 

“Lunch is ready, sweety! Grandma made one of your favorites.”

 

His stomach growled and he frowned disappointingly. 

 

“Coming!” He answered. 

 

His mother nodded contently, moving back inside the house. 

 

He would have to hurry before his mother came looking again; after all, his gift for her was meant to be a surprise. His mom seemed a little more solemn than late, she always sighed before answering Adrien’s questions about the whereabouts of his father. “He’ll be home soon, honey,” seemed to always be the answer, but he started doubting the reply as soon as she arranged a two week trip at his grandmother’s house in America. During the car-ride over to his grandmother’s from the airport, he asked her if his father was coming too.

 

He didn’t receive an answer. 

 

After two minutes of searching the thorny bushes bordering the woods, with a few cuts and scrapes he was able to receive the damaged pot. The paint was chipped on one side, and a large curve of the sides was missing. It wasn’t anywhere near as perfect as the pots of flowers he saw in the many magazines his grandmother read, but it was his pot. He found it, and that therefore made it three times as special than any other pot in his grandmother’s extensive garden. He predicted his mother might pop out soon, checking up on him, but she was nowhere to be seen. 

 

Adrien used the loose soil above the bushes to pat down the dirt around the plant in the pot just like he saw his grandmother do it. He wiped his face, unintentionally leaving a streak of dirt on his right cheek as a result. He used the tip of his thumb to brush off a small brown spot on one of the petals.

 

“Perfect”

 

Adrien lifted the pot, running to the screen door as fast as his small legs could carry him, smiling in anticipation of his mother’s reaction. 

 

“-never around, he should be ashamed to call himself a father” he heard his grandmother say in a low voice.

 

Adrien halted, smile dropping completely. His mother’s voice was lowered to a harsh whisper as she replied to his grandmother’s comment. 

 

“He’s the head of a company, he doesn’t have that kind of time and dedication, mom….you know that.”   
  


“That’s no excuse. The president of this damn country can find time to spend with his children but a CEO of a business can’t?”

 

“......that’s, it’s different…” His mother replied wearily. 

 

“You’re damn right they’re different. One runs a brand of clothing and the other decides when the next world war will occur, now you tell me which person has more adequate time to spend with their family.” His grandmother’s tone was harsh, a tone she had so rarely used in his presence though she was unaware. 

 

His mother sighed. “In any case, we shouldn’t be discussing this here.”

 

“.....you’re going to have to talk about it eventually if you want a good future for Adrien.”

 

“I know,” She said. 

 

“.....Mommy?”

 

His mother turned around from her position at the island in the middle of his grandmother’s large kitchen; her eyes were wide, mouth closed. She quickly glanced at Margaret before moving to kneel in front of Adrien. 

 

Her voice was sickly sweet as she spoke to him, “Ready to eat?” 

 

Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed; he glanced between his mother’s kind face and his grandmother holding her arms and facing away from him in the background. 

 

He felt his mother’s warm hands on his face, gently turning his head back to focus on her.

 

“Everything’s fine, dear. Grandma and I just-” She looked down, her small smile faltering. His grandmother finally turned around, snaking around the island and focused on preparing the food. Adrien looked at his mother, at how she tried to mix words and phrases to try and explain to Adrien what just happened. Adrien hated seeing his mother like this: lost of words, face deep with concentration. He had seen it so many times from the staircase, peeking from above and watching his father spew angry words at his mother. She couldn’t answer, just held her head her head high, listened, and patiently waited till he wore himself out.

 

Adrien lifted the broken pot between his arms, grabbing his mother’s attention. 

 

“Don’t cry, mommy,” He said. 

 

His mother lifted her head, staring at the single daffodil poorly buried in the broken old pot. Adrien lifted the pot towards her. 

 

“Is that for me?”

 

Adrien smiled and nodded his head furiously. 

 

His mother smiled as she took hold of the pot and used her other hand to mess up Adrien’s hair. “Thank you, dear. Don’t worry, mommy’s not crying.”

 

His smile was small but hopeful in his mother’s words. 

 

She wrapped her hand around Adrien’s back, nudging him towards the kitchen. “Now come on, time to eat.” 

 

Adrien regrets not questioning his mother’s conversation with his grandmother. He regrets thinking a single flower in some raggedy pot would wash his mother’s stress away. He wished he could’ve supported his grandmother’s warning even with it being biased. But a six year old was unfamiliar with these adult situations and boundaries, yet the guilt that sits within him never seems to depart from his conscience. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter don't be afraid to leave a kudo or even a comment, constructive criticism is appreciated. ;)


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien pays a visit to his grandmother.

 

Adrien’s shirt was already becoming damp with the light rain trickling down as he ran towards his grandmother’s house. He failed to check the weather or even look outside at the gathering rain clouds when he so hastily took off. He briefly passed the bakery he so expertly encountered the other day, the faint smell of baked goods encompassed his senses for a good three seconds and he nearly stopped in his tracks. He was always a sucker for sweets whether it be his grandmother’s homemade cookies or the burnt pie crust of his mother’s lemon meringue pie. Any other day he might’ve peeked inside, looking for a sign of the bakery still being open; that being he wasn’t a short distance from having a meltdown. 

 

 

The rain came down harder, and after around ten to fifteen times of nearly slipping, his eyes finally made contact with the structure of his grandmother’s home. Adrien glanced around, catching sight of an elderly woman across the street peeking out her window and giving him a rather odd look. Adrien rolled his eyes, recognizing his grandmother’s curious neighbor who always seemed to have her nose in someone else’s business. Adrien caught his breath before approaching the front door and knocking loud enough to rouse his grandmother out of her sleep. It was a minute or two before he heard light footsteps behind the door, and the sound of it unlocking. His grandmother’s wrinkled face peered at him behind the crack in her door, obviously confused. 

 

 

_ “Adrien?”  _ His grandmother asked incredulously. 

 

 

“Hi, granny.” He smiled the best he could though he visibly shivered in front of her. 

 

 

It finally seemed to hit her that her grandson had been standing out in the rain for who knows how long and she was pretty damn sure it wasn’t in his father’s knowledge that he came there. She tugged him inside quickly before shutting the door and locking it. “Ohh, what’s happened this time?,” She half yelled. “It’s nearly fifty degrees outside and you’re standing here-” She pointed her arms at him dramatically, “Soaked!” His grandmother gestured him to stay in place while she raced back best she could without her cane and came back with a dry towel. She

draped it behind his shoulders rubbing his back as she ushered him to a chair at her kitchen table. 

 

 

She opened a few cabinets, pulling at some mugs and some honey. “I’ll us some tea,” She said. “But in the meantime, you have to tell me what compelled you to run through all this bad weather to get here.” When he didn’t answer right away, she made sure to turn around and give him a stern look. Adrien gulped, his grandmother could still kick his butt at her ripe old age. 

 

 

Adrien looked down, his wet hair falling over his face and fidgeted his hands. He came here to throw all this emotional baggage he’d been carrying for the past month on his grandmother yet he had no explanation for neglecting to contact her. It didn’t seem fair considering all she had done for him. “I’m sorry for not calling or coming to visit sooner….”

 

 

His grandmother didn’t glance back as she spoke, “Are you also sorry for missing three sessions of your training? You’ve only done so once before, Adrien.” She heard him audibly sigh. 

 

 

“I wanted to come, really, but father decided to increase my hours of homeschooling, and that combined with training...it just- it wears me out. These past two weeks, I’ve felt like I’ve been out of breath entire time, and believe or not but the night I come racing over here is when I finally feel like I’ve caught my breath.”

 

 

His grandmother finally looked back at him, tea in hand and her eyes softened at his answer. “That father of yours, he knows he can push me out of your life if he just pushes  _ you  _ hard enough.”

 

 

Adrien leaned forward to speak as she brought the tea to the table but she cut in. “And don’t say it’s not because of me. He’s always thought I put all these  _ radical  _ ideas in your head when I spend time with you.” She sighed and through her hand up as she spoke, “I never thought encouraging your grandson to do what he loved was considered a radical idea. For a man that smart with a company that size, he sure has a twisted way of thinking.”

 

 

Adrien chuckled a bit, and took a sip of his grandmother’s tea. “Tell me about it,” He said. “Sometimes I wonder if it’s me who has the twisted way of thinking.” 

 

 

His grandmother frowned slightly, shifting over to lay Adrien’s head on her shoulder. 

 

 

“Your mother always had a soft spot for him, despite the vague emotional abuse he stressed her with.” She stroked his head as she spoke, “She told me, “He just has a rather particular manner of thinking than all of us, but that doesn’t make him a foul person.” I, of course, refused to see it her way until the very end. Thus, she entrusted you to him right before she passed. I never knew what she saw in him, perhaps I’ll never know.”

 

 

“You and me both...”

 

 

“You know what I did to rebel against my mother when I was just a kid?”, she asked. 

 

 

Adrien looked at her curiously. 

 

 

His grandmother made a smug face, “I told you already that I went to an all girls school for years, run by strict nuns and such, correct?” Adrien nodded. “Well,” She said. “At night, me and some of my girls would sneak past the sisters who would walk the halls at night and keep watch of all of us. The other girls, of course, would flee off to a party together and hit it up with any young guy with a little money in their pocket. Meanwhile, an old boyfriend of mind would sneak me into a fight club. These fighters, they played dirty. They were street fighters with no honorable sense of style, and they came in all sizes, there was no weight class. My boyfriend was skeptic of my fascination with such brutal and tactless fighting,” She winked. ,”but I suppose that’s what drew him to me in the first place.” 

 

 

“Of course, he became a little more concerned when I started fighting those men myself.”   
  
  


Adrien’s jaw dropped and he laughed incredulously. “Granny, you used to be involved in underground fighting?! Yet you used to go to one of the best catholic schools in the states!”

 

 

She winked, “And I used to win every match I was in, too. Those guys, they’d underestimate me each time, and that’s eventually what led to their defeat. Eventually, though, we were caught by the head nun who had just got in from travelling abroad. My mother found out, and I was on a leash the rest of my highschool career. But you know what?”    
  


 

“What,” He said. 

 

 

She leaned in, “It was worth it.” 

 

 

He smiled more than he though he did in maybe the past month. 

 

 

She leaned back, sipping her tea with a knowing look on your face. “Sometimes, you have to go out of line to get what you want.”   
  
  


He put on eyebrow up, leaning back and crossing his arms. “You want me to join an illegal fighting ring?” 

 

 

She pursed her wrinkled lips. “I’m not telling you to do a thing.”    
  
  


Adrien smiled. “If you say so, granny.”   
  


 

“But no, not join any sort of illegal fighting league, they’re not so lenient towards them these days and you could be seriously hurt. Back then I didn’t have a grandmother like myself to keep me in check,” She muttered. 

 

 

Adrien nodded, attempting to maintain a serious face. “Got it, no illegal street fighting.” He said.   
  


 

His grandmother eyed him suspiciously. “Adrien?”   
  


 

“I promise.”

 

 

“Good, now finish that tea. You’re spending the next two hours training.”   
  
  


“But granny-”

 

 

“No buts, there’s no excuse for missing training. Besides, this’ll help warm you up.” She grinned. 

 

 

Adrien heaved a sigh, standing up. “Yes ma’am….” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm not the only one who thought Adrien's mom died in the show? No? Okay. (No, but seriously. I got no indication that she was missing.) More chapters to come, this chapter catches up to Adrien ditching his bodyguard thinking that was what his grandmother meant by stepping out of line. 
> 
> -Sicario/Audacieux


	15. Chapter 15: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien might be bad at interpretation but he's pretty chill with kids?

Adrien was jittery the next day, high on sleep deprivation from his grandmother’s training and staying up half the night reflecting on what she said and what to do about it burned three hours of the few left he had to sleep.

 

He was lucky Nathalie had a conference call right before he left and didn’t bother to check up on him before he  went to bed. His grandmother was kind enough to call him a cab to drop him off a few blocks from his house.

 

He considered sneaking in a ladder of some sort since his escapes have become more frequent, but he was pretty damn sure that though he could sneak past the cameras, an entire ladder that would have to reach beyond two stories might not be as hypothetical.

 

Adrien shifted uncomfortably in the back of the limo, and his eyes darted to the car door every few seconds. He decided on a whim, when he was nearly passing out the night before, that he would attempt to ditch his limo driver and bodyguard.

 

There was some sort of large conference, perhaps religious, taking place a few blocks from his tutors home and the traffic had slowed down exponentially. Being the responsible person he is, (Or Adrien assumes he might be) Adrien imagines the Gorilla won’t  chase after Adrien if he were to make it far enough.

 

The sidewalks were packed with shoppers, tourists, bikers, and even just venders who he could easily use as obstacles the Gorilla couldn’t handle. He was a rather large dude, about 6’5” and didn’t navigate crowds too well.

 

Without alerting him, Adrien slowly began gathering his belongings. He slowly zipped up the front of his bag before his jittery fingers lost grip and spilled half the contents on the floor. The gorilla looked back, and eyebrow raised in question to Adrien’s antics. Adrien smiled apologetically.

 

“Sorry, butterfingers.” He said.

 

The gorilla hesitated before turning back around to focus on driving. As quickly as he could, Adrien gathered the spilled belongings,  knocking something under the seat. His eyes darted to the front window. Up ahead it seems traffic was clearing and cars started to move at a fair pace. He had to go now or the encouragement he built up in the car ride would be dissolved in mere seconds. He took a deep breath, zipped the bag quickly, open the car door, and darted.

 

After a few seconds of weaving through crowds of people and a few stands he heard a thundering “Hey!” and turned his head back to see the Gorilla attempting to push through a crowd with a concerned look on his face.

 

Adrien smiled a bit. Though Nathalie’ll probably kill him, the sensation of breaking some boundaries was still a bit thrilling. Adrien turned around and started to navigate the crowd once again. Before making his way down and ally and continuing on  short cut his tutor pointed out on google maps some time before if he was ever in a hurry.

 

The route was pretty simple but the crowds of people were making it a bit hard to recall the path he was taking. He paused a bit, searching in his bag for his phone to bring him up to speed. Funny thing is, he didn’t feel the rectangular device anywhere in his bag of few materials.

 

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, promptly deciding to search the pockets in his cargo shorts before descending into a slight panic attack.

 

“Shit,” He said.

 

Adrien looked back through the alley. Going back now would be pointless, he already did something stupid today, he might as well commit. Adrien took a deep breath, gathering his senses and took a look around once again.

 

He knew the general direction of his tutor’s apartment, before “highschool”, he and Nino often explored these streets and occasionally stopped at the arcade when he was feeling up to it. He didn’t plan to ditch class, he just needed to start with some small sort of rebellion to get his father’s attention. Even if it might take him an hour, he planned on getting to class.

 

“He goes nothing,” He muttered before taking off quickly and preceding to the right.

  
\--------------------------------------------->

 

 

Alright, he'll admit that he may be a bit lost. After racing through that first alleyway and discovering he so cleverly left his phone, he thought he might be able to locate his tutor’s apartment on his own.

 

However, now, Adrien sat on a bench sorting his thoughts, right next to (you guessed it) the bakery he had passed several times before. Before this stupid decision, all travel details were handled by Nathalie and his driver, he had no reason to memorize landmarks or keep up with street signs; that is, until today. Adrien tapped his foot lightly, glancing around at the crowded sidewalk in front of him.

 

Unfamiliar faces filled his vision along with the crippling feeling that he wasn’t making it to his destination anytime soon. He thought perhaps Nathalie and his father wouldn’t be nearly as upset if he at least attended class….., right? He’ll think on that a bit.

 

He glanced to his right, noticing many individuals observing him with confusion. He distantly wondered if he had failed to noticed something being stuck to his face while lazily staring the onlookers down.

 

“Is that the Agreste kid,” A woman with a bright blue top pondered.

 

-It can’t be,” The man beside her cut off.  


“But, look at him! It has gotta be,” Says a vendor, leaning back to see through the crowd.

 

Adrien’s heart began to beat faster. _They recognize me?  Nat said I was popular but I didn't think-_ Something or _someone_ decided to try and get his attention as they tapped his back. He jolted in surprise before whipping his head around.

 

A young woman snatched her hand back as if it caught fire before revealing a seemingly friendly smile.

 

“Excuse me,” She said. “You wouldn’t happen to be Adrien Agreste, would you?”

 

Adrien struggled to keep up with her, trying to focus on her words.

 

“Say again?”

 

“I said, are you Adrien Agreste?”

 

He hesitated to reply, what reason would he have to lie to her? She might just be curious local having seen a familiar face, a _very_ familiar face.

 

“Um, yeah….,” He swallowed.

 

The woman’s face lit up and that friendly smile now nearly touched her eyes. She was young, twenty maybe, and she turned around before revealing a notebook she seemed to have dug out of her bag. Perhaps it was a bad idea to confirm her question, his father had warned him of the dangers of paparazzi after all.

 

“Um.” Her voice shook nervously has she held out the notebook. “C-could I, perhaps, get in autograph?”  
  
Adrien’s eyes widened. An autograph? That was a first. He only had one encounter before where someone asked for his signature and it was Chloe as it was her and Adrien’s first shoot together for a cover of a magazine. Adrien smiled, rubbing the back of his head. No doubt this was going to be the highlight of his day, he couldn’t wait to brag to Nino about it.

 

“Of course,” He answered with a smile, standing up.

 

He quickly signed a page in her notebook, simply writing his name in cursive when he thought about what the autograph might require. The young woman squealed, sort of busting his eardrums, before thanking him up to fifty times and starting to retreat before he finally remembered what he was here for.

 

“Wait!,” He shouted at her.  
  
She turned back around, confused.

 

“You don’t happen to know your way around here, do you?”  


She laughed before walking back up to him. “I’m actually a moped driver for a local restaurant.”

 

Adrien gave her an unsure look.  


She smiled proudly before saying, “I know my way in and out the _sewers_ here, how can I help?”

 

Adrien let out a breath before handing her a piece of paper with an address on it. “I need some simple directions to this address, it’s not far but I’m not really familiar with this part of town,” He ended sheepishly.

 

She whistled, looking back at Adrien.

 

“What?” He asked, glancing behind him.

 

“You are one lucky son of a gun,” She replied sincerely.

 

Adrien lifted his eyebrows before replying a in voice a bit higher than usual, “Really? Because, believe it or not, I have a tremendous reputation for having bad luck.” Adrien thought back to one time long ago when he had been visiting his great aunt’s home for her husband’s funeral when he was eight.

 

His cousin invited him to play a game of tic-tac-toe to pass the time. He was beaten. One hundred and fifty times. Want to know what else? His cousin was _four._ And people called Adrien a genius.His bad luck only got worse from there….

 

The girl held out the piece of paper to give back to him. “This is _my_ apartment building.”

 

“Are you kidding?”

 

She shook her head, still smiling before shifting her eyes to somewhere behind him. “Well, sort of; I’m staying with some extended family before I can find a place of my own. Shouldn’t take long. Though, I think we should get going considering people might start figuring out who you are if we stay here any longer.”

  
  
He can’t remember himself becoming ever so popular that people would start recognizing him in public. Sure he was featured in a considerable amount of product advertisements of his father’s, but he rarely made an appearance in public and his last interview was nine years ago with a zoo catalogue.

 

Adrien slowly turned around to catch sight of a large crowd starting to gather behind them, cameras in hand, ready to take pictures of what they presumed to be, well, him. He quickly turned his head around to nod in agreement. “Good idea.”

 

She motioned him to start walking beside her before introducing herself. “Name’s Naomi,” She put out her hand for him to shake.”  
  
He smiled, delighted to meet both his first fan he encountered and guide to saving his butt from both the slandering paparazzi and twenty angry phone call from his tutor for missing his class, even though that should be the least of his worries at the moment.

 

“It’s a pleasure.”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------->

 

“Thanks again, Naomi!,” He shouted down the hall of the apartment building. She waved in distance before turning the corner, wavy red hair disappearing out of sight.  He turned to the cream colored door of his tutor’s apartment before warily ringing the doorbell. Not even a second later, the door opened to reveal the very impatient expression of his tutor.

 

“Forty minutes late, Adrien,” She noted.

 

Adrien adjusted the shoulder strap of his bag and looked down. “Sorry, uh, the traffic was bad.”

 

“ _Yes,_ I know the traffic was bad Adrien, but even during last year’s fashion week in Paris, which your father had some part in fyi, you made it on time everyday, and not a minute after.” Her face was full of concern as she held the door open.

 

Adrien sighed. “It’s just this one time, I _promise_.”

 

His tutor lifted an eyebrow, smirking. “I know.”  


“What?”  


“Adrien, have I ever taken attendance?”  


Adrien tried to think of any time his tutor mentioned attendance any time prior. “No...I don’t think so?” He answered, unsure.

 

“I’m your tutor, not a principal.”  She said.

 

Adrien continued to look down, rubbing his hands.

 

She chuckled, “Being an hour late isn’t going to cripple your academic record; besides, Michelle had to stay home today because of a stomach ache so I was pretty busy this morning. Though something tells me she wanted to see a certain someone before she’s off to visit my parents.”  


Adrien laughed, finally looking up before being attacked by something small and warm encompassing his leg. He looked down to see doe brown eyes peering right back at him.

 

Adrien smirked, lifting little Michelle up into the air to look at her. She donned a onesie complete with a mouth protruding on top of her head with floppy sharp teeth peeking out.

 

“Seems I’ve caught myself an alligator,” He glances towards his tudor as she covers her mouth trying to hide a smile, “Am I animal planet certified yet?”  


 

His tudor rolled her eyes. “I’m afraid you’ll need a few more college courses to get there.”  


 

Adrien winced. “What’s three more for a dedicated student such as myself?,” Adrien asked, slightly nervous.  


 

His tudor raised both her eyebrows. “Extreme sleep deprivation. Let’s keep aiming for business school why don’t we?”

 

 

Adrien huffed. “Right.” And then suddenly a plethora of arms and legs were attempting to wrestle him to the ground.

 

 

Michelle shouted as she spoke, “I’m a dinosaur, not an-” She got a grip on his neck, moving into a piggy back ride position. “Not an alligatorrr, Adrieenn!”

 

Adrien laughed, and grabbed her legs. “Alright, then what kind of dinosaur are you?,” He asked

 

Michelle hid her head behind his back before replying. “I don’t remember,” She muttered.

 

Adrien faked a gasp. “Well the michelle I saw last week said she was a dinosaur expert, was she wrong?”  


 

“No! I know it!,” Michelle shouted before pointing inside the apartment. “To the bookshelf, my steed!”

 

Adrien complied as his tudor moved to let him in. “Don’t get her too excited, we still have forty minutes of environmental science to make up for,” She whispered as he whisked by.

 

Adrien snuck a quick salute before following Michelle’s finger to the bookshelf.

 

“She loves those dinosaur books you keep bringing her, every night I find them in a different place,” said his tutor, locking the door.

 

Adrien smiled, making his way through the small family room cluttered with toys to the large bookshelf in the corner. He set Michelle down and she immediately started sifting through the books, allowing some to fall on the floor in an unorganized heap.

 

Adrien flashed a reassuring smile at his tudor as she frustratingly watched her five year old daughter clutter the room even more. “I’ll help her put them up again,” He offered.

 

“Yeah, you will,” his tutor assured him.

 

Adrien nodded before turning and making his way to the baby chair where little Adam stared at Adrien in wonder. Adrien made his way over to the chair, taking Adam's little hand in his. “Nice to see you again, pal.” Adam laughed, his smile all gums.

 

His tutor had returned to the family room with a stack of paper in her arms. “Would you consider quitting business school to come be a manny for these two little troublemakers?,” She asked.  


“I’d consider it if I had a choice,” Adrien replied, pinching Adam’s cheek.

 

His tutor shrugged. “Worth a shot.” She strolled over to the table nearing the kitchen. “Now, Mr. Agreste,” She set the stack of papers down on the table, “We have much to cover.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone want to take a guess who Naomi is related to? Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully his transformation won't be too far away!  
> \- Sicario/Audacieux


	16. Chapter 16: Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's tutor is no fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all thought I was dead, huh? Sorry to say that I'm not quite finished writing the most choppy fic of all time lol. It's just that writing without any inspiration is like forcing yourself to finish an essay you were assigned in english class about Gothic Literature. //Shiver Anywho, I hope anyone who still believed I would update enjoys this chapter~ Happy reading!

The tip of Adrien’s pencil tapped impatiently on the edge of his tutor’s tiny kitchen table. His eyes darted from time to time at the extravagant cat shaped clock hanging above the kitchen sink, swinging its tail in tune to the tick. Eventually, he lost all focus on the lesson all together and sooner or later, his tutor’s instructional voice faded away until his mind was only filled with anxiety and anticipation.

“Adrien.”

His head snapped in her direction. Her eyebrows were furrowed together, finger still paused on the page she was reading.

“If you’re so desperate to leave, _you_ can read the rest of the packet,” She told him, eyeing him carefully.

He let out a breath, and let a relieved smile crawl onto his face. He chucked a bit. “No, no, go ahead. I was just- distracted.”

She lifted an eyebrow, turning her head to look back at the cat clock, curious about Adrien's intrigue with it. “I’ll admit I have odd taste,” she told him, still observing the clock, “but you see that clock every day, Adrien. Or nearly." She adds. "the sudden interest is…..odd,” She told him, humor evident in her voice. She looked back at him with a small smirk.

Adrien suddenly felt nervous, searching for an explanation. “It’s a- I hadn’t noticed before, but it’s a rather appealing clock. Where did you say you got it from again?” he asked.her.

“Never told you,” She quickly replied, her expression unchanging. She leaned in, eyes squinting as if she were trying to read him. “What’s got you in such a hurry to leave, huh?”

Adrien gulped directing his eyes away. He’d gotten through the first part of the day...somehow. He hadn’t exactly planned out his interaction with his tutor... Lying to Nino was one thing, which he was obviously is opposed to doing, however, his tutor was an entirely different type human being.

She dealt with kids his age for years, knew their behavior like the back of her hand, and she could always tell when he was lying despite his admirable ability to put on false airs. He supposes his honesty with her tremendously backfired him in these sort of moments.

Doesn’t mean he won’t try to dodge the truth, just a little bit. “Uh,” he began, scratching the back of his head and searching through any and every excuse in his mind to satisfy her (if that was even possible).

Fortunately, her phone began to buzz at that moment, catching both of their attention, and successfully clearing the air of a potential investigation. She huffed, picking it up and pointing it threateningly at Adrien.

“I _know_ you Adrien Agreste, so don’t think I’m not gonna grill you about this later,” She told him, her expression frighteningly determined.

His shoulders fell and he let out a nervous breath, his mind still stuck in panic mode. Somehow he knew he wouldn’t leave this room till he confessed every sin he had ever committed. Attempting to lie to her may have been a rather large mistake.

His tutor stared at her smartphone with an odd look and her eyebrows furrowed. She showed Adrien the screen, ‘ _Miss Stick Up Her Butt,’_ displaying itself on the screen as the caller ID. “What’s Nathalie calling me for?”  
  
Adrien tried his best to keep a neutral look on his face, but his voice wavered as he spoke in spite of himself. “Who knows? I wouldn’t bother, though. She’s probably just calling to make sure I'm learning everything alright,” His tutor gave him a look. 

She smiled mischievously, and Adrien nearly thought he was home free. Well, at least free to go home. He had a feeling he wouldn't be "free of his home" for awhile. His tutor pressed the answer button before he could stop her and switched the phone to the speaker. He drug his hands down his face, nails nearly creating red lines as they made their way down.

His tutor smirked, mouthing, ‘ _You’re in for it this time, Agreste.’_  “Nathalie!” she cried with false enthusiasm. What a _pleasant_ surprise.” She feigned a satisfied huff. “Now, what can I do for you?”  
  
Nathalie’s voice was strained over the phone trying to fight the volume of the noisy crowd surrounding her. “I don’t have time for an idle chat, Adrien is missing and we have no way of contacting him.” She could hear the frustration in Nathalie’s voice. “I was wondering if you had any knowledge of his location, perhaps he has attempted to contact you?”

His tutor eyed him from across the table, her expression unreadable. Adrien shook his head slowly, putting his hands together in a praying position and shaking them pleadingly at her. She rolled her eyes and pinched her forehead. “I’m afraid not, I haven’t seen him all day,” his tutor told her.

Nathalie didn’t respond for a few seconds, and he wondered if she was even listening to a word his tutor had said.  Finally, the noise of the crowd subsided and the sound of a door closing came through the speaker. “...is he there with you?” she asked. Nathalie refused to take the bait. Despite his disdain for her, he knew she wasn’t a complete idiot.

His tutor looked at him once again, her mouth in a flat line. ‘ _Please, don’t say anything’,_ he mouthed to her. She rolled her eyes again and replied mouthing back a little more intensely, ‘ _Yo_ _u so owe me._ ’

Adrien nearly let out a breath, but Nathalie’s acute ability to easily read situations kept him from making a single peep.

“No, he’s not,” She told her, her voice remained even. “I assumed he had another photoshoot, an interview perhaps. After all,” She said, irritation crawling in her voice, “a lot of our previous sessions had been, well, “canceled” because of said events.”

Nathalie tisked, and the sound of her ending the call came through.

His tutor, set her phone down, flipping through the packet in front of her to find her reading position.

“You’re so lucky you’re my favorite student,” she told him rigidly.

He smiled, picking up his pencil once again. “I’m your only student.”

She rolled for eyes for maybe the umpteenth time in the past six minutes, “Soon enough I’ll have a school full of kids like you to frustrate me to no end.”  
  
He smiled sadly, “Will said school have enough room for me to join in?”

She gave him a sly smile and winked at him. “Fortunately for you, I’ll be in dire need for someone to fill the “teacher’s pet” position.”

His smile nearly reached his eyes at her answer. He tipped his head down, his blonde hair fell over his eyes so she couldn’t properly see them. He wouldn’t be surprised if he felt the wetness of tears running down his cheeks. It’s ironic how such futile things like this can make him so emotional in the hellish life he lives.

“Thank you,” he told her quietly.

She smiled faintly and simply continued on with their reading.

“Many marine biologists and animal behavior experts claim that the ability to use reason in actions does not solely pertain to humans and some ape species-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friend of mine who kept nagging me to update, thank you for reminding I'm not dead in the fanfic writing world.


	17. Stretching the Rubber band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino isn't answering, and the person who did might not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are finally done! This chapter takes place right after chapter nine. I would do a recap, but you can already see how crappy my work ethic already is. Inspiration is hard to come by. Why do y'all keep giving me kudos? I almost think this is actually a good fic now. Anywho, enjoy!

Adrien lay on his bed in thought. Depressing, remorseful thoughts, but in thought nonetheless. Despite having the majority of his privileges taken away and the sorrowful dismissal of his tutor, he didn’t feel anything at all, really. His heart was heavy before, full of anger and emotion, but five hours later he couldn’t feel a thing. He tried. Tried to indulge himself, really let his emotions out for once.

But no matter how much he tried to let a tear fall, a yell out, develop a symphony on his piano, anything at all- it failed miserably. Despite his lack of emotion, he could still feel the crease between his eyebrows from frustration. Being that today was the last day he could have full use of his phone, he tried texting Nino in hope that his best friend would have some words to cheer him up, maybe even help him brainstorm another way to sneak out of the house.

Unfortunately, it seemed Nino wasn’t in the mood to talk. Though he complained to Adrien quite a lot about the school cracking down and prohibiting cell phone use during school hours, it was well past the end of the school day and he still had no response. Adrien begrudging suspected that it had something to do with their interaction the day before where Adrien shot down Nino’s offer to hang out and ran away like his life depended on it.

Adrien sighed, sinking further into the comfort of his bed. Nino knew a fair bit about Adrien’s stressful life, but Adrien still managed to keep things from him. He had enough of being pitied. After his mother’s death, he couldn’t look another person in the eyes without seeing raw pity.

Part of the reason he became friends with Nino was how normal he made Adrien. He just wanted to be himself, without the sheltered, rich kid persona weighing him down. If anyone made him feel like he wasn’t an outcast, it was Nino. Nino who didn’t ask questions, didn’t push, and tried his best to cheer up Adrien (Even when Adrien’s lugging him home in a half-drunk state).

He kept things from Nino, yes, but only because he was afraid those things would change Nino’s perspective of him. He valued their friendship over honesty, perhaps he was now starting to see the consequences of his actions. He knew how it felt to be in the dark, to never know what was going on with someone despite their proximity. Hell, his father is the epitome of cold and elusive.

He should know it destroys relationships, he should know better. He saw the deterioration of his parent’s relationship, even with the carefully crafted answers his mother would give him about the situation. But he was selfish, and shouldn’t he be? Shouldn’t he do everything in his power to maintain the first real friendship he’d ever had? Shouldn’t he?

Or should he take the risk of letting Adrien know his plethora of issues, the toll his life has taken on his mental health and stability in exchange for trust. Real trust. In any case, it seems as if it were far too late now.

Adrien sighed, deciding to stop looking for comfort where he wasn’t going to receive it. Perhaps he could call his grandmother. His father was always cautious about the communication Adrien could have between him and his grandmother. It was as if she were keeping something from him that only she and his father knew about, something so important that he tried to keep time spent between them kept short.

Adrien couldn’t imagine what that secret would be, Adrien’s grandmother never kept anything from him. Their relationship was transparent, she couldn’t manage to keep anything from him as he couldn’t keep anything from her. She taught him everything he knew, martial arts to plant husbandry. He’ll admit she doesn’t talk much of the past, often avoiding his questions relating to his grandfather and her job career history. Adrien regretted that at her old age, despite her physical agility, she could use the excuse that she couldn’t remember, or the memory was evading her.

Maybe there was something important there, a piece of his family history that may explain his lack of relatives and the isolation he faced from his distant relatives. Despite that, he was satisfied. What sort of treatment they could’ve given him, she gave him one hundred-fold. If it wasn’t for her- Well, things wouldn’t be the same. He’ll say that.

Adrien smiled, scrolling his contacts for his grandmother’s number. He may not have been allowed out the house and his father might be upset when he looks at his call history, but he figured he wouldn’t have this opportunity when the moment passed. He pressed the call button, putting the phone on speakerphone and rolling on his back. She didn’t pick up immediately, the phone rang a fair bit before he could finally hear the click of her picking up.

“Granny?” Adrien called. “Hello?” Adrien furrowed his eyebrows as he heard the jostling of the phone then a loud thump of a body hitting the floor. Time froze, and he could hear his heart start to beat a mile permit. “Granny!” He yelled, now picking up the phone. “Can you hear me? Granny, what’s wrong?!” It felt a little counterintuitive, yelling for her over the phone if she were unconscious, but he could barely hear her answer a few seconds later.

The words “accident” and “ambulance” were the only ones that registered in his mind before he called 112. His hands were shaking, and he could feel his eyes burn as he responded to all the questions the emergency responder asked. He could barely remember their conversation afterward now that he had the plethora of emotions coming onto him with the plaguing thought that he may not see his grandmother alive and well again. He tried his best to think positively, to remember all the time she tired herself out and nearly passed out when with Adrien.

Yet, he had never heard his grandmother so weak and struggle with her speech before. It nagged him, as he now could remember a distinct detail of the call. Rather than it being him who only heard the words “accident” and “ambulance,” they were the only two he could understand that she said. He could hear her distinctly stuttering as if she couldn’t physically form the words. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, he could feel an icy feeling creeping in his gut. Adrien is frustrated to no end that he just now remembered details of the past few times he visited her. 

She mentioned having migraines recently. At first, Adrien was fairly worried, encouraging her to go to a clinic and get it checked out. His grandmother reprimands him as a worrywart and tells him she had them when she was younger and they must be returning due to her old age. The answer didn't relieve Adrien's worries, but he was wise enough not to push his grandmother in further in the matter.

He doesn't know why he now regrets doing so, and he hopes his most morbid thoughts don't materialize. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll update again in who knows when. Still love miraculous, though. Also, Chloe's got a backstory! Tell me what y'all think.  
> \- Sicario/Audacieux


End file.
